New Beginnings
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Shego- Now the leader of Global Justice's Special Forces Unit. Kim- Out of College and wondering what to do with her life. What happens when these two meet each other after six years?
1. Six Years Separation

_**New Beginnings- Chapter one: Six Years Separation**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, slight Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**Summary:** Shego, after getting kicked into the electrical tower, tells her childhood friend Betty that she is ready to finish their deal. For the first two years all she does is build special motorcycles for GJ's Special Forces Unit. After she helps save the world, she joins GJ completely as head of SFU. Kim, on the other had, is falling into a low state of boredom. She doesn't know what happened to her one time Rival, and when she figures it out, she is beyond confused. Will she learn something new about her one time enemy? Will she learn to trust the older woman?

**A/N:** I admit. I got a few of the ideas in this story from others that I have read, though I messed with them a lot. Either way though, if the authors of those stories find them and prove that the idea was theirs (Please show me where because I know I won't be able to find them on my own) then feel free to yell and demand I remove the story. I will if you all want me to.

If anyone has an idea on where they think this story should go, tell me. I would love to see what everyone has to say. Reviews of any sort are welcome. . . I think I'll stop here for the authors note and let anyone who's still reading this; read the actual story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Loud pounding metal music blared through the radio, bouncing off the walls and echoing in the large room. A black boot clad foot tapped along with the music as hands moved around on the ground to find tools. The owner of the limbs had their body laid out on the floor, underneath a blue and white sleek motorcycle.

"For fuck sakes Shar. Go home." A woman stated loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

"I'm almost done with this part though." Came the muffled answer as another hand reached out for another tool.

"It's one-thirty in the morning. Even you need sleep Shar."

"Oi. Shut up Rach. I'll be done in a minute."

"I swear... one day you're gonna kill yourself doing these all nighters."

"And one day I might actually care."

Rachel sighed softly and walked out of the garage, knowing her friend was right. The person under the bike went back to work as her thoughts turned to the dream she had the night before.

Whenever she dreamed, it was always the same, and the pain in her back was always unbearable when she woke up.

Was it even possible for a six year old scar to still hurt? Apparently.

A loud bang brought her back to the presence and she wheeled herself out from under the motorcycle. She stood slowly and let her long black hair fall out of its bun. She ran her hands through it and then pulled it into a low ponytail. The door opened just as she was picking up her tools.

"Shannon. Really?" Another woman said as she walked over.

A yawn tore its way from Shannon's throat as she put her tools in the right places, "I was working on one particular part and wanted to finish it." Another yawn came out and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Night Bets."

Betty Director watched as her friend headed for the door towards her office, "You've been working on the same bike for nearly six years. Are you even going to give it to her?"

Shannon shrugged, "Maybe. If I ever finish it."

Betty sighed softly, "Night Shego."

Shego grumbled, "Now you call me by the name I prefer." She walked into her office and grabbed her helmet and headed to her own motorcycle. It looked the same as the one she had been working on, but it was straight black instead, it was smaller then normal motorcycles and not as bulky either, but it was made that way so that it could be faster.

Betty watched once again as Shego left, pulling out onto the private road that led towards the green-hued woman's house.

Shego had been working for Global Justice for six years now. Ever since she had helped Kim Possible defeat an army of aliens, and a little before that too. Shego had been working on her motorcycles why longer then that though, and when she had joined Betty's team, she had agreed to make enough bikes for Betty's Special Forces unit. Which only consisted of about fifty people. So there were fifty bikes in the garage that had all been built by the black haired woman. The only one not in use by Betty's employees was the blue and white one along with which ever one Shego rode to work, considering she had about ten personal bikes.

Betty sighed softly; she had known Shego since they were children. When the plasma-powered woman decided to become a villain, she had made a deal with Betty. When she got old of the villain world, she was to work for her friend; in return Betty was to keep the woman out of jail. Which Shego had made very hard for her.

What was she going to do with that woman?

Death sounded nice at the moment.

* * *

"Fucking traffic, who the hell is up at two in the morning anyway?" Shego grumbled out as she weaved through the cars on the street. She had forgone food all day and her stomach was protesting; this had caused her to head over to one of her favorite diners for a _late_ dinner. Luckily she had saved the owner from her abusive husband so Shego was aloud to come and go when ever she wanted.

"Hello _Cher._"

"Hello Ma'am." Shego said softly,

"Why always so nice to me?"

"Because Donna. You don't ask it of me." Shego said just as softly. It was true, out of all the people Shego had met in her life, Donna had never asked her to be something she was not. Now that didn't mean she couldn't be nice, her mother had taught her manners growing up, but she never had a real good reason to be polite to others.

Donna, unlike most people, had just been grateful to have Shego in her life. She owned one of Shego's favorite restaurants. On one of the occasions Shego had gone there to eat, Donna had been stressing about her divorce and how she didn't have the money to go through it. It had been during one of the rare moments where Shego was in a _very_ giving mood. Shego had instantly offered her money to help the woman through her time of need.

Donna and said no at first, but when Shego had shown up at her court meeting and had once again offered her money when the judge pointed out that Donna needed the money. When the meeting was over and Shego's signature had been put on the papers, Donna had offered to pay her back.

_"Ma'am."_ She had said softly, _"I have more money than I could possibly spend in one life time. This is nothing to me. You don't have to pay me back; I wanted to help you out, ok?"_

Donna had only agreed if Shego would at least allow her to feed the woman for free at her diner in return. Shego had agreed mostly because of the fact that she loved Donna's cooking.

"_Cher_?" Donna asked softly,

"Would you mind making me some food, Ma'am? If it's not too much to ask for?" Shego responded, parking her motorcycle around the back.

"Of course _Cher_."

Shego watched the other woman head to the kitchen and sat down in her regular spot. A few minutes later saw a small cup of coffee in front of her. She smiled and thanked the waitress as she took a drink. She was still surprised how everyone who worked there knew how to make her coffee, as well as how hot the tea she ordered needed to be.

One of the head cooks came out and set her food down in front of her. She smiled and thanked him as well, grabbing her fork and eating the food on the plate.

The food was good as always and when she was done she placed a twenty on the table for the waitress and left. The past once again playing havoc in her mind.

* * *

_Shego groaned as she fell onto her bed in her home. Her back was hurting like hell and she knew she was going to have a scar._

_"Rachel. Help." She gasped out, calling to her computer. The screen lit up and a woman's face appeared,_

_"What's-" The question was never finished as Rachel saw what had happened to her long time friends back, "I'll be over in a minute."_

_Rachel had been a friend of Shego's and Betty's in High School, when she had been in an accident, Shego had spent weeks working on a way to connect Rachel's soul to her computer. It had taken a lot, but she had finally been able to solve the problem. Rachel still had a body and all, but she was connected to Shego's main computer as well as a few other things._

_"Now would be nice Rach." Shego groaned out painfully._

_"Oh hush, I'm right here." Rachel said as she opened the door and started working on her friends back. A few hours later Shego's back was stitched and bandaged._

_"Do I even want to know?"_

_"Dr. D left me out of the loop of his plan and Kimmie blamed me for her 'boyfriend' melting. She kicked me._ Hard._" Shego explained, rolling over slowly so she wouldn't hurt her back._

_"Ah. Ok." Rachel stood up and headed for the door, "Night Shar."_

_"Night Rach. Tell Bets I'm ready."_

_"Ok. Sleep well."

* * *

_

Her back was hurting again. Really hurting. Hell it was painful hurting. Why hadn't she dodged that kick again?

_'Oh right. I was shocked that she would let her anger control her.'_ She grumbled in her head as she turned a corner. A glimpse of red caught her eye and she pulled to a stop in front of an alley.

Kim Possible was propped up against the wall, asleep.

"Well isn't this ironic." Shego stated sarcastically as she took in Kim's appearance. Her cargo pants had a few holes in them and her shirt was stained with blood, "What happened to you Princess?" She murmured softly as she carefully picked the girl wonder up and carried her to her bike.

She carefully placed the redhead in front of her and slowly drove home. She might not be in a good mood, but she wouldn't leave the one person she really respected out in the cold. That wasn't her.

A short ride later and she was pulling into her garage. She carried Kim to her room and laid her down on her bed.

What was she going to do with the redhead?

_'You know what you _want_ to do...'_ Her mind taunted her.

She ignored the voice and sat down at her desk, turning on her laptop and checking her vital signs and heart rate.

* * *

Kim had been having a very shitty day. First her friend Ron asked her out, _again_. Then the tension of her 'no' answer had been carried over into their mission. Second he had the nerve to ask 'why not'. She had to explain to him for the twentieth time that she could never like him the way he liked her.

Then the plane they were on had broken down, fallen into a field and exploded when they were barely half a mile away from it. The mission had been called around nine and they had been done before noon, she had to endure spending half the day with her friend whining over the fact that they were supposedly 'made for each other'. Yeah, can anyone say 'Bullshit'?

Then once she was with in city limits the helicopter needed one person to get off, as they had a limit on how many they were allowed to carry. Seeing her chance she said she would walk, she needed the exercise anyway.

That had been a bad idea; she had not had much sleep the night before and had found herself about a two hours walk away from her home, asleep in an alley.

But that wasn't where she woke up.

* * *

Kim groaned quietly as she opened her eyes... And was greeted with the sight of a light green colored ceiling. Where the hell was she?

"My house, Pumpkin."

Kim jolted up right at the sound of that voice and she leapt off the bed, landing in a fighting stance, "Shego."

Shego looked over at her, "Yes Kimmie?"

"What are you planning?"

Shego looked at her as if she had grown two head in the matter of seconds, "Well, I was at work till two, haven't had sleep yet, watched you hog my bed; which was really kinda cute. It's seven and I have to be to work again at noon. I don't know about you, but I was planning on getting some sleep." She stood and stretched, "Night Princess."

Kim watched as Shego took off her tank top and crawled into bed, her back facing the teen hero. The scar that ran from one shoulder down across and towards the opposite hip was white compared to the pale green tint of her skin. The scar it self didn't seem familiar, but it was the curved and swirled parts of the scar, in the middle of the older woman's back that made Kim pause. Those parts of the scar reminded her of what a scar would look like upon impact...

"Take a picture Princess. It'll last longer." Shego stated out of the blue.

"Oh shut up." Kim said.

"I don't see why I have to. This is MY house after all."

Kim opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Shego was right; this was her house, she could do whatever she wanted. Kim sighed softly,

"Thank you Shego."

She didn't see the small smile tugging at her rival's lips, "You're welcome."

Kim nodded and left the bedroom, slowly finding her way to the front door.

_She is trusting you..._

Kim froze with her hand on the doorknob. Where had that thought come from?

_It's true..._

It being true was not the point. She doesn't trust Shego, so why should the villain trust her?

_Not a villain. You put Drakken away four years ago, and Shego wasn't with him._

Yeah, that's right. Shego was no where to be seen when Drakken had done his final 'evil' plan. She had even reported to Betty that she had not seen Shego in years. Betty had said not to worry. Is this what she meant?

So Shego trusts her? Mm... How much was the question now. Kim turned around and started to look around. She went up a flight of stairs, looked at all the bedrooms. They all seemed to be empty, not even a bed for when people came over.

Her next stop was back down the stairs and to the right of them. The space opened up into a giant kitchen that was connected to a family room. A wall split them in half with a wide door to pass through. The furniture was black leather, the floor was black marble, and the walls were painted in different shades of green; matching each other wonderfully.

"Well it's not hard to see that Shego owns the place." Kim murmured softly as she headed back into the kitchen. The kitchen's floor had black tile and the surfaces of the counters were lime green.

_'The color of my eyes...'_ The thought was silent and Kim ignored it. She didn't really want to understand Shego that much.

"You know..." Shego murmured, yawning, "You didn't have to stay this long."

Kim turned to see the older woman rubbing one of her eyes, yawning again as she headed towards the fridge.

"What time is it?"

"Ten. Rachel just called me, said she needed my help." Shego grumbled as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some milk, "It's really the only reason why I'm even up yet. Want some?" She offered the glass.

Kim nodded and took it, taking a drink as she watched the green skinned woman pour another. The silence was actually comfortable, surprisingly. Kim had gotten it in her mind that her rival would attack the first chance she got.

"Would you like a ride home?" Shego asked softly, looked at her. She was in a giving mood and was even feeling nice, scary enough.

"Please and thank you."

"Ok, let me take a quick shower to wake up."

Kim nodded and watched Shego walk away again. She sat at the table for the next ten minutes and then followed Shego to her garage. Hiding her surprise of what her rival drove, Kim got on the motorcycle behind Shego. The door lifted up and Shego drove out and onto the street, heading towards Kim's house.

* * *

**A/N:** Page count, 8. Total word count, 2,909 on my computer. Wow… um. If anyone even got this far and would like to review, that would be nice. Thanks. ^^ See ya.


	2. Teammates?

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 2: Teammates?**_

**Rating: M (Mostly for language right now.)**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Ok, so, first and for most, thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed my story so far. I haven't seen Kim Possible in a long time, so most of this is made up, and it is slightly AU. In this chapter, you get to see what Shego's bikes can really do; so when I get to the part where she is testing one out, picture the suits off of Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040 mixed slightly with a Gundam twist. I'll leave it up to you to picture it how you want.

Oh, and yeah, don't own a damn thing when it comes to the show. The story though is mine, as well as the laptop I use to type it. Don't have money, so yea, ask nicely if you want me to remove it or what not.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Shego pulled into the garage at GJHQ. The shower she had taken earlier did not help in waking her up all the way. It didn't even work in getting her over active mind to stop replaying her dreams, where her redheaded company was the star. A star that she wished would return her feelings.

_'Why can't I just forget about her...?'_ She screamed out in her mind. It was the one question she always asked herself. It was one question that she refused to answer. She would never admit to the feelings she harbored for her ex-rival. Admitting to them would cause her a pain she refused to feel again in her life. A pain she did not want.

"Shar!" Rachel yelled, running up to her. She was a tall woman and barely a year younger than Shego. Her hair was short enough to look good while being a deep brown in color. She had been an athlete it school, and still worked out when she had time.

Shego looked over at her friend and frowned. Rachel had been wearing the same clothes she had yesterday. A pair of faded blue jeans and a tank top with some running shoes. Had she stayed all night? Shego wondered silently, hoping she wasn't right.

"Yea, Rach?" She asked out loud.

"Shot." Rachel stated softly, looking her friend over, checking to see if she was ok still.

Shego groaned as she walked towards her office, "Really?"

"You're vitals reached 63% last night." Rachel explained, grabbing one of the injecting needles out of a drawer in Shego's desk.

Shego glared at the ceiling as she sat down on her couch. Her office was big enough that she was able to have one. One whole wall was nothing but a giant computer system that Rachel was linked to, with the couch against the opposite wall. Her desk sat on the other wall, across from the door. Her floor was wooden, and she had personally spent a week putting it in herself.

"What's the point?" Shego asked her friend, "It doesn't stop the dying process."

"Really, you have no reason to live?" Rachel came over and sat down, cleaning the skin on Shego's right elbow before she placed the needle into the skin and letting the neon green liquid disappear into Shego's blood stream, "That's Bullshit Shar. I know you better then that."

Shego looked at her friend and reached out to stroke her cheek, or well, the faint scar she had just under her jaw, "Does it hurt?"

"When I think about how it happened." Rachel responded honestly.

"I'll gladly kick his ass again for you."

Rachel laughed softly and shook her head. Shego had always been protective of her after her high school boyfriend had raped her. It had been the turning point in their friendship and Shego still threatened to kick the guy's ass. The scar was her reminder of that night, a reminder that her ex had left when his nails had dug into her skin when he forced her to look at him.

"She doesn't feel the same. So yes, I really have no reason to live." Shego stated, pulling her friend out of her thoughts.

"How do you know that?"

"She hates me."

Rachel frowned when she looked up and saw the hurt in Shego's eyes. The woman was good at hiding her emotions, but her two friends could still see glimpse of what she felt at all times.

The door opened slowly and Betty stepped in, "Kim is missing."

"No she's not." Shego responded, "I dropped her off at her house barely an hour ago. I saw her go in side."

Betty frowned, "What were you doing with her?"

"Screwing." Shego stated flatly, "I found her propped up against a wall at three in the morning. I took her home and let her sleep for a while."

"What where you doing all night then?" Betty asked, knowing that Shego didn't care much for sharing her bed. If she had let Kim sleep, that meant she had been up all night.

"Blue prints for the bikes. A few are broken and I need to fix them."

"Leave it to you to get a Masters in one of your hobbies." Betty grumbled as she left the room to call The Possible's.

Shego grinned slightly and stood, heading for her garage. It had been named that after the first few years, if anyone asked for Shego they were always answered with 'In her garage messing with her toys'. Every bike had a different color or pattern while several black ones sat near and around the blue and white one. Three of the motorcycles in the room were wrecked and Shego headed over to them, twisting her hair into a tight bun on top of her head.

It only took a minute to see what was wrong with each one, just like it only took a few minutes to find the right tools; turn on the radio, and get to work on them.

* * *

Kim sighed as she sat down on her bed. Her parents had thrown a fit when she had walked into the house at nearly noon. She had excused herself out of the argument by telling them that she was really tired and wanted to get some sleep. Luckily they had been nice enough to let her go.

When she got to her room, she had tried to sleep, but her mind would just not turn off. She had decided to sit up and think. Then that turned into pacing, and then looking up pictures, then sitting again.

Her Kimmunicator lay next to her, showing a picture of Shego smirking into the camera. It was one from her villain days and she was wearing her cat suit. A box tucked under one arm as she waved to the camera in good-bye.

Kim looked at the picture. The Shego she had seen today was different. For one, she hadn't been wearing the green and black cat suit; she had been wearing black jeans and a light green tank. Two was that her hair had been pulled into a low pony tail. In all the times they had fought, Kim had never seen her rival with her hair pulled away from her face.

She was being nice as well. That was scary too, Shego was known for her dry humor and her sarcasm. What had caused her to change so much?

"What happened to you Shego?" Kim pondered out loud as her Kimmunicator went off. She answered it to see Betty Directors face.

"Hello, Ms. Possible."

"Hello Betty. What can I do you for?"

"A meeting?" Betty asked, "I know you don't really want to work for Global Justice, but I need your help on something."

Kim nodded, "Sounds fair to me. I'll be right there."

"Thank you." The line went dead.

Kim sighed and called Wade. A few minutes later and she was being taken to Global Justice. A tall Brunette was waiting at the door and she nodded at Kim in greeting.

"Hello Ms. Possible. I'm Rachel."

"Hi Rachel. Call me Kim."

Rachel grinned and led her into the building, down towards the garage. Where she was greeted by the sight of what looked like a human covered in metal.

The figure was jumping up and down in place and sending out random punches and kicks. They seemed to be testing or something and Kim watched as the metal began to move and shift, turning into a dark blue motorcycle. Shego was now leaning over it, her butt resting on the seat as she looked down at a lit up screen.

"Hello Princess." She stated, glancing at the door way, "Like the show?" She asked, going back to the screen in front of her.

Kim frowned, Shego worked for Global Justice? That didn't seem right.

"Shar. Take a break."

"In a minute." Shego grumbled, which sounded like a whine, "All I have to do is reset the program and I'm done."

Rachel sighed, "You have five; then I better not see you for thirty."

"Yes mom." Shego bit out playfully.

Kim was stunned by the way they talked to each other. Where they friends or something? It seemed like it. She looked around and her mouth dropped open at all the motorcycles she saw. Had Shego built them all? She turned around as the sound of a door opening.

Betty walked in and nodded in greeting to Kim as she headed over to Shego, murmuring in her ear for a minute. She stood straight and walked over to Rachel and Kim.

"This way, please." She said softly, walking towards another door.

Kim was lead into an office and her mouth dropped open when she saw the wall to wall, floor to ceiling computer system. This made Wade's new one look like a four year olds plaything.

"Shar made it in high school." Rachel stated, walking over and turning it on.

"Shar?" Kim asked, confused.

"Shego." Betty stated, "Shar is Rachel's nickname for her."

"Ah." Kim looked at the couch and sat down. She watched as Rachel and Betty typed away at random on several keyboards before a picture appeared on the biggest of the ten screens.

"This," Betty started, "Is one of our newest annoyances. We don't know much about her, and she refuses to give us her name. But she has been targeting high powered people in all the different world governments."

Kim looked at the woman who seemed to be normal. Her hair was blonde, and she was grinning evilly at the camera.

"She doesn't look deadly, but her pores emit a type of poison that can kill someone if their not lucky." Rachel said next, "We have lost several people to her already."

She turned to the computer and typed away again, a minute later a video started playing and Kim saw as the woman dug her claws into the neck of a GJ operative. He dropped dead barely seconds later, screaming out in pain with his last breath. Her laughter was the last thing the video caught before it was broken.

At that moment, the door opened up and Shego stumbled in, yawning loudly and heading for her desk. She collapsed into the chair and rested her head on her arms; that were folded on the top of the wooden desk. She was asleep in no time.

Betty looked at Shego and glanced at Kim, "Shego has agreed to let you help, as long as you were put on her team."

"Wait. Shego agreed to _let_ me help... Why does it matter if she agrees or not?" Kim demanded.

Rachel sighed, "Shar has lost ten of her Special Forces men. She doesn't want you to get hurt because she could take someone down."

Kim looked at her rival again, wondering why Shego even cared about her. It just made no sense in her mind. Why would the one person she spent most of her life fighting and hating, want to keep her safe?

Shego groaned softly and shifted in her seat. Rachel walked over and started rubbing her friends back, soothing the pain that Shego's scar was causing. She sat on the edge and continued for a while.

Both women were waiting patiently for Kim to answer; both knowing that she needed a few minutes to collect her thoughts. While Rachel continued to help keep the Raven-haired woman calm, Betty began typing at the computer keys.

Kim sat back into the couch as her thoughts swirled around her head. She couldn't get a grip on her thoughts and they kept asking her questions she couldn't answer. The main one was whether she could work with the pale skinned woman or not. She was tempted to tell Betty no, but her brain continued to point out she had done so before, so why couldn't she do so now?

Her head was starting to hurt. She didn't know what to say. Really, she had no clue. She didn't like telling people no, but she didn't like giving in so easily. What if Shego decided to lash out at her when they were working together? She was known to do so to Drakken. What would stop her from doing it to Kim as well?

_She won't hurt you. Not physically; she would never hurt you like that._

That's what she had thought too. Till the night she had found out Eric was a trick that Shego had helped with.

_No she hadn't. Did you not see her face when you kicked her? She was heart broken._

But that had been a mask; Shego was good at putting up masks.

_She didn't dodge or deflect your kick. Complain all you want, but she was genially hurt by what you had said._

Bullshit, Shego was a really good actor, she could fake anything, and she could have wanted to be kicked into the tower.

_Why would she want to bare a scar from being kicked though? Why go through that much pain as an act?_

Kim growled silently at herself and looked up at the ceiling, which was painted a light green; once again the same color as her eyes. Why did Shego paint things the same color as her eyes?

"Ms. Possible." Betty stated,

"Yes?"

"I know you are thinking this over. But keep in mind that people change, and Shego has done a lot of changing over the years."

Kim nodded and looked over at her rival once again. The woman was twitching in her sleep and mumbling on about something or another. What was she dreaming about? Was it causing her pain?

"I'll help. But Ron has to come too."

Betty sighed, "We assumed as much, just make sure he doesn't touch anything of Shego's. Not even you would be able to stop her from killing him."

Kim nodded, "Fair enough. Can I go home?"

"Yes, a car is waiting out front for you."

Kim thanked them both and left the building, getting into the back seat and calling Wade and Ron as the car took her home.

* * *

Shego jerked awake and opened her eyes, groaning as she back protested the movement. Rachel was sitting on her couch, reading a book. Betty was no where to be seen. She yawned and stretched as she stood and joined her friend.

"She agreed as long as Ron was allowed to join." Rachel stated, flipping a page while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Betty gave out my threat yes?"

"Yea. Kim was ok with that to."

Shego nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, "Rach..."

"Hmm?"

"What am I gonna do now?"

Rachel looked at her friend, she knew what Shego was referring to, but she didn't have an answer for the super-powered woman. She reached out and tugged on Shego's arm, making the other woman lean against her shoulder. Shego didn't protest, knowing what Rachel meant by the gesture. But it didn't matter.

She was still screwed.

* * *

**A/N:** You know... the paragraphs look a lot longer on my computer... Oh well. Can anyone help me come up with a name for the evil lady chick? I'm not that creative, unfortunately. Yes, when Shego was sleeping at her desk, she was actually in pain. When she dreams about how she got her scar, her back starts to hurt badly, causing her to twitch randomly while asleep. As the story grows, I will gradually explain everything that is happening to Shego because of her being kicked into the electrical tower.

Shego and Betty grew up together and went to the same high school. They had met Rachel in their sophomore year. Another note would be that Betty explained to Kim's parents that Shego had taken care of their daughter the night that Kim had not come home from her mission.

One other question I would like to ask. Anyone have an idea on what I should do for a fight scene? It won't be next chapter, but an idea none the less would be lovely.


	3. Confusion and Realization

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 3: Confusion and Realization**_

**Rating: M (Mostly for language right now)**

**Pairings: KiGo, slight Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Ok. So I re-read what I posted so far... I noticed I made a few mistakes. Hopefully everyone knew what I meant though. I guess I need to read them at least twice before posting, cause. Really... two mistakes? *Whimpers softly* I'm usually better then that.

I was asked if I will continue to post the chapters fast. I will try. But my mind likes to wonder, so I will post them fast as long as I continue to have an idea on where it should go.

You'll actually get to see a bit more of Shego's nice side, as well as her sarcasm (More along the lines of anger...) in this chapter. Ron will be cussed out as well... The blonde can't seem to keep his hands to himself. I'll try and add more on Shego's condition as well. If it sounds confusing, let me know and I'll explain it in the A/N at the end of the next chapter. Alright? Thanks.

Once again, thanks to those who reviewed. If for some odd reason, you don't like the pairing... well, than why are you reading the third chapter?

I don't own the show, or the characters; so really, the story is all I have. Have no money, so it's pointless to try and sue me; you won't really get anything.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Shego leaned against her personal motorcycle and watched as Kim and her buffoon of a sidekick went all out with her SFU men. Kim and her friend had been coming here for the past week, training with her men and what not.

"Come on Kimmie." She stated softly, knowing the redhead could hear her, "You can do so much better then this."

"Shut it Shego!"

Shego grinned, "Make me Princess. Really, I would love to show you how much power I have now."

Kim ignored the comment and continued to fight the men. She had sort of gotten use to Shego's attitude, how she could be nice one minute and mean the next. Though Shego only ever seemed to be nice to Rachel, and on occasion Betty as well.

She ducked a punch and knocked another person out. She had to wonder what Shego meant by her statement. How much power...? What the hell?

"KP! Help!"

Kim ignored that train of thought as she helped her friend.

Shego sighed, "That's enough. Men. Fifty laps around each floor. NOW."

Her Unit scampered off to do as she told and left the three alone.

Shego turned on the radio and went over to one of the bikes in the far corner. A few had broken over the course of the week and she wanted to work on them; it gave her something to do.

While she fixed one, Kim sat down on top of her work table and Ron started walking around, looking at all the motorcycles. One was placed off in the back and covered with a tarp. His curiosity made him walk towards it, but a hand rested on his shoulder as he reached to remove the covering. He looked back to see Rachel standing behind him, a frown on her face.

"Shego isn't in a good mood. Don't test her right now. No touching."

Ron let out a sigh and nodded, he knew the rules, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He watched as Rachel walked over towards Shego's office and disappears inside.

"Hey, KP. Will you go out with me again?" He asked as he walked back over to his friend.

"No. I-"

A loud bang caused them to look over at Shego, whose hands were ignited and a sneer was on her face. Her eyes were glazed over and she was glaring daggers at Ron.

"As much as I would love to leave the room, I can't. So stop fucking pissing me off." She stated.

Ron growled, "Why does it bother you? It's none of your damn business."

"It is when you're in my space. So shut up."

"No."

A green ball of plasma flew right by his head and he yelped, ducking and covering his head.

Rachel came running in at that point and grabbed Shego's arm, calming the older woman down. It took a minute, but Shego breathed in deeply and let her power die down. Her head hurt now and she closed her eyes; the lights were hurting now.

"Rach..."

"Yea. I know." Rachel replied, headed into the office to get some water and Advil.

Shego took them when she came back and downed the water. Shego shook her head for a second and looked over at Kim.

"We're going out to lunch Rach. Ok?"

Rachel nodded, "Keep your phone on you."

Shego nodded and motioned Kim towards one of her bikes. She mounted the bike and handed the redhead a piece of paper. It had directions to a restaurant and Kim nodded, watching the pale skinned drive off. She head back towards Ron and into the car that would take them where ever they wanted.

* * *

Shego knew she had been running away. For the most part. She was hungry, but she needed to be away from the redhead for a few minutes. She needed to get her anger under control. She had been furious at the blonde dork for asking _her_ Kimmie.

_'She is not mine. DAMMIT! She is not mine...'_ Shego sighed softly, "No matter how much I wish she was..."

She turned a corner and parked her motorcycle behind Donna's restaurant. She walked in and sat down at her usual seat. Like always, a cup was placed in front of her barely a minute later, this time green tea. She smiled up at the waitress and nodded her thanks.

She took a drink as her mind wondered back to her latest dream.

* * *

_A tongue traced her earlobe lightly, causing a shiver to go up her spine. Next came soft hand stroking her back, tracing her scar. She moaned softly at the feel and whimpered when the hands moved away._

_"No... No teasing."_

_"Mm... My big bad love begging. What to do?"_

_She growled low in her throat and pinned the other person to the bed._

_"I'm not begging anymore. I'm demanding." Her lips closed over a piece of skin and started sucking, marking the other woman's neck._

_A moan filled the room and nails dug into her back, leaving small cuts that were starting to bleed lightly. She groaned at the feeling and bit the skin in her mouth, causing the other person to repeat the action again._

_"Kimmie..."_

_"Shego..."

* * *

_

"_Cher_?" Donna asked, standing next to Shego with Kim and Ron behind her.

Shego shook her head and looked up at her friend, "Yes Ma'am?"

Donna motioned to the other two, "Are they with you?"

"Yes. Make them what ever they want. I'll pay for it."

Donna nodded and motioned the Hero and her sidekick into the seats across form Shego. She took their orders and walked off, already knowing what the other woman wanted.

Shego looked at Kim silently and noted that the redhead was frowning in though. About what was the question though. Maybe about how she had been nice to the owner? Mm. Probably.

"Pumpkin. You have a friend who designs clothes. Right?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, Monique does. Why?"

"If I funded it and paid her, do you think she would mind making new uniforms for my men?"

Kim looked at Shego and frowned, "Pay her...?"

"Yes. Pay her. How ever much she needs for the material, plus extra for doing it. Hell, if she's still in College, I'll pay off her fees for her."

Kim continued to frown, this Shego was confusing. Why ask when she could demand? Had she really changed that much? No, not likely.

Shego watched Kim silently; she knew what the other woman was thinking. She was being nice to Kim, and that was something that confused the redhead. But, it was Kim's fault that she had changed so much. Before she had met the hero, she had been fine, stealing was actually fun. But after their first fight, it had been all about seeing the woman again, fight her again. But, now she didn't even have that. She choose to go back to good, she choose to do what she did best; build motorcycles for Global Justice. How did Kim see her now?

"I'll ask her." Kim said softly, looked down as her food was placed in front of her.

Shego nodded and stood up, forcing Donna to sit down.

"_Cher_!" She cried out. She had been in the mood to deliver their food, so why was she getting pushed into Shego's seat?

"You stay put and relax. I'm gonna go help out in the kitchen."

"_Cher_."

"Not gonna work Donna. You're tired. Let me help you."

Donna sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument. Hell, she never won the argument. She watched as her savor walked off into the kitchen and looked at the two across the table.

"Why is she acting like this?"

Donna frowned at the odd question, "Like what?"

"The Shego I know isn't this nice."

"Then the Shego you know doesn't exist. This is how she's always been. Nice to the people she likes."

"Well, why does she like you?" Kim asked, not trying to sound mean.

"She helped me through a divorce, and continues to help me pay the bills when I need it. She said it was because she liked the food here." Donna explained simply. It was the truth. Shego had always been helping her and all because she liked the food.

Kim nodded and went back to eating. This new Shego was different, and for some odd reason, it made her heart skip a beat at knowing that she could in fact be nice for no real reason. Could they... maybe be friends one day? Her heart seemed to hope for it while her brain seemed to deny that it could happen. Shego wasn't _that_ nice of a person. Was she?

* * *

"Shego, what are you doing back here?" One of the cooks asked,

Shego grinned slightly, "Made Donna take a break, was wondering if you needed help?"

"Ah, help would be nice. Mind making the dessert your table ordered?"

Shego nodded and looked at the orders. She found Kim's and Ron's and set about getting the ingredients necessary. It was simple order of two strawberry ice cream cakes. She grabbed the bowels needed and set about making them. Soon two bowels of the sugary food were ready and Shego took them out to her table. Kim saw her and her eyes opened in surprise. It appeared that she had learned another new thing in less then an hour.

"Your dessert, Princess." Shego said softly, setting the bowels down and heading back to the kitchen. Even through the door she was able to hear two loud wow's from the other room.

Oh yeah, she was a great cook.

* * *

"Mo, I'm telling you, she is just so confusing now." Kim stated, flopping onto her friend's bed. She had come over the right after she had gotten back from GJ for the day.

"She wants me to design clothes for her men?"

"She is in charge of the Special Forces Unit. She needs clothing that will make it easier on her men to work their suits."

Monique nodded, surprised to hear that Shego wanted her help with something. It didn't seem like Shego to ask for anything.

"How is she confusing?"

"She knows a lady who owns her favorite diner. She's seems to like being nice to certain people. Oh, this one makes no sense. She has a scar on her back, and it seems to hurt when she has a dream."

Monique looked at her friend, "Girl, you're blonde."

Kim looked back, "How so?"

"You gave her that scar. You know it."

"No I didn't."

Monique sighed, "Yes you did. You even told me you saw her limping away with blood pouring down her back."

Kim frowned, had she said that? Images flashed in her head and she saw herself standing on the roof, watching for a minute as Shego limped down the street, blood covering her back. She heard a whimper and realized that it had come from Shego, of all people. Had she hurt the other woman that badly?

"Ok... You're right." Kim stated softly, sounding broken. Her heart was screaming out in pain and she didn't understand why. Was it because she had hurt the pale skinned woman? Or that she didn't like seeing Shego in pain?

Monique watched her friend with a blank look, sad that she couldn't really help the redhead.

She had to figure it all out on her own.

* * *

Shego growled as she rolled out from under the blue and white motorcycle, "Rach! Turn it back on!"

Rachel stood over by Shego's radio, a smirk on her face. "Not a chance Shar. Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean?" Shego stated, faking confusion, "Nothing happened." She rolled back under and went back to work.

"You can't lie to me. I'm connected to your computer, and because of your blood being in the system, I know when something happens." Rachel stated, walking over and kneeling down next to her friend, "Your heart rate sped up; then nearly dropped. You need another shot before you leave because of it."

"Why did I agree to get shots again?"

Rachel chuckled, "Because you didn't want to hurt someone."

Shego rolled back out and sat up, looking at Rachel, "My powers continue to increase. The electricity is still messing with my system." She sighed softly, "Only getting another piece of the meteor will stop it and let me relax for once. Shots are pointless."

Rachel frowned, "Betty's on it, you know that. And shots are not pointless!"

"Yea, I know. But it's pointless." Shego rubbed the back of her neck, "So pointless to live. Kim will never love me back."

"You don't know that."

"YES I DO!" Shego snapped, standing up and throwing her wrench into a nearby wall. Plasma followed it and Shego forcibly pulled the tarp back over the bike, "Pumpkin is straight. She would never fall in love with a woman, none the less a woman like me." Shego stormed over to her bike and drove off.

Rachel watched the super-powered woman leave, sighing sadly as she stood and headed towards Shego's office.

* * *

Shego pulled into her garage and walked down the hall to the hidden door that led to her basement. She sat down on the floor in the middle of the room and stared at the one thing she had in there; a picture of Kim, smiling happily into the camera.

Shego refused to acknowledge the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok... So is this chapter ok? I personally think I rambled off for no reason a few times. But then again, I'll find some way to fit it all into the story later on. Yes, Monique will be in the next chapter and you'll see her interacting with Rachel mostly.

Betty is also going to piss off two women in less then five minutes. Kim will start to wonder more about Shego and why she's acting so weird. Shego is going to release some steam and unfortunately, Ron will be the one to take the pain from it.

The next chapter sees a better side of Shego's manners. As well as where and how she uses them.


	4. Undercover Before the Dance

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 4: Undercover. Before the Dance.**_

**Rating: M (Mostly for language, a slight bit of sexual tension and heavy petting may occur)**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Ron Bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Ok, this is starting to scare me. Not in a bad way. But I mean, wow. This is the fastest I've ever been at typing out a story. I kinda like it though. I still don't have a name for the chick yet though, so help would be nice. You'll get to see a glimpse of who I decided to pair Monique up with in this chapter. (Though, I think a few of you know already...) More Ron bashing in this one; the guy just can't seem to keep his thoughts to himself, huh? Also a hint as to why Betty made a comment about 'having a Masters in one of her hobbies' when she was talking to Shego. As well as the others that the ex-villain has.

I decided to go with 'Shannon Go' as Shego's name. Not very unique but eh, my brain was a little fried at that moment in time.

Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that someone is reading my story.

If I owned the show... Well, I'd still be writing, but I would change a lot of things. (Meaning I don't own a damn thing). Don't sue, don't got money, it would be pointless.

Enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

The room was filled with two loud yells, one being "Fuck no!" and the other being, "What the hell?". Betty closed her eyes and flinched ever so slightly. She was standing in Shego's office with the super-powered woman, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Rachel.

Kim and Ron where fuming over what Betty had told them. Kim was fuming because of how sudden a request it all was. Ron was fuming because he didn't want his girl; because he truly believed that Kim would take him back sooner or later, going anywhere with someone he hates. Shego was now sitting straight up in her chair, rubbing at her ears and glaring at the hero and sidekick. She had actually been sleeping ok for once. No pain, no nightmare, no wet dream. No nothing. Why did the redhead and blonde have to scream and wake her up? She was tired. Really, really tired; and she just wanted to sleep. Really, she did.

"We need you and Shego to go under cover at a gathering." Betty stated again.

Ah, Shego noted, that had been what caused the screams. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes again, hoping the noise would stop for a few minutes at least so she could fall back asleep. God, though, wasn't in the mood to grant her request.

"There is no way I'm letting KP go to a dance with the psychopath plasma wielding bitch."

Everyone flinched when Ron was done speaking, all of them looking at Shego, who was staring at Ron blankly. She stood slowly and walked over to him. Her hands were ignited and her lips were turned up in a sneer. Her power level was low, so she raised her hand and back handed Ron; sending him flying through the door.

"Shego Stop!" Kim yelled, grabbing the pale woman's arm.

"Kim don't." Rachel stated, pulling the hero away from her friend, "You can't stop her."

"And what. You can?"

"She's pissed. A person who doesn't know her came into her space and called her a psycho. Her anger is through the roof right now."

Kim glared at the brunette as Shego walked through the door and leaned over Ron. She punched the floor next to his head, making him flinch and cover his face.

"Call me that again... And I swear you won't live to see the next day." She kicked him in the ribs and stomped off towards her training room.

Ron stood slowly and glared at the retreating raven-haired woman. Oh, how he hated her. He was going to have show her how strong he really was one day. He walked back into the room with the others and stopped. Everyone was staring at him.

"Don't do that again Ron." Rachel stated softly, "Shego's powers have tripled over the years. She _can_ kill you without knowing it. "

"Whoa, wait, what? Tripled?" Kim asked,

"Yes. She is also dying slowly."

"What?"

"Electricity is running through her blood stream and muscles. It makes her heart slow down and speed up randomly. I have to keep an eye on her because when it gets too low. I have to give her a shot of a type of drug she finalized."

"Drug...?" Monique asked, confused.

"She mixed her blood and the essence the meteor gave her together with certain chemicals. They help keep her body alive. For now." Rachel glanced at Kim and then turned back to Monique.

Kim looked at the floor; taking in all the information she had just been told. Shego was dying? She's only been alive because of drugs she had made? She had made drugs? How did she make them? Had someone helped her? Why couldn't she stop asking questions in her head? And last but not least, why the hell did her heart clench when she heard about what was wrong with Shego?

"Kim. Follow me, please." Betty said, heading towards the door.

Kim nodded and followed after the one-eyed woman. They walked through most of the GJ building, when they reached a door that was unmarked; Betty stopped and looked back at the redhead. She opened the door after a minute and allowed Kim to walk in first.

"Oh, wow." Kim murmured softly, looking at all the plaques that held certificates. She looked at all of them one at a time, and noticed that most of them belonged to a woman named Shannon Go. There were Master's degrees for every subject possible.

"Shannon is Shego's real name." Betty commented, tracing one of the degrees, "She obtained all of these in High School." She smiled slightly, "She wanted everything life could give her."

"Why did she go and be a villain then?"

"She wanted the thrill of it all. She said she was only going to try it a few times, but when she met you, she decided she wanted to continue."

"Why me?"

"You are the only one who could take her down, and she knows it. You were her motivation, because of you; she started training, perfecting her moves so she could one day beet you." Betty chuckled, "What will really surprise you is what she did with the money she stole or was given by Drakken."

"Oh, and what did she do with it?"

"She gave it away. Her great and great-great grandma's left her plenty of money and belongings, she didn't need more money."

Kim tilted her head to the side, confused. Shego was rich? And she didn't need money? Well, that certainly explained why she lived in a mansion close to the forest. As well as why she didn't have a problem with funding Monique so she could make the new uniforms.

"I'll leave you here to look around. Just make sure you lock the door when you leave." Betty told her, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

* * *

"So, Shego is dying?" Monique asked softly, still looking at the drawings she and Rachel had made. Ron had gone home minutes after Betty had asked Kim to follow her, so it just the two of them now. They had drawn several different ideas and were now trying to pick out their favorite one. But they couldn't really agree on any particular picture.

"MmHm."

"Kim was the cause huh?"

Rachel nodded, glancing at the computer for a second. She was then back to looking at the drawings, avoiding touching the other woman. They had been working silently for the past few hours, and Rachel was starting to wish she wasn't like Shego. How did the woman control herself around Kim? God, she really wanted to throw the mocha colored woman on the table and fuck her senseles-

"What are you thinking about?"

Rachel snapped her head up and looked at Monique, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? Your face is red."

"Nothing." Rachel said, looking away. She didn't want Monique figuring out that she wanted to screw her at that very moment. That would be bad. Really, really bad.

"Right. Like I so believe that."

They went back to work, the tension in the air noticeable to the both of them.

* * *

Shego hit the punching bag again, again, again. Her knuckles were bleeding, but she could care less about it. Any sort of pain was a blessing for her right now. Music blared out of the radio and when she wasn't mumbling to herself, she was singing along to the songs she knew.

"I can't believe I let my anger get to me." She stated softly, kicking out this time. She had been punching away at the poor bag for an hour now, after running _several_ laps around the room. She needed to work off a lot of steam and training seemed to be the best way to go. Even though it was really the buffoon she wanted to beet to a bloody pulp.

"I can't believe she gets to me like this." She stated next, just as soft as the first statement.

Oh how she wished it wasn't the redheaded hero she was in love with. Then maybe she could be happy now a days. But no, she had to fall for the one person who would never return her feelings. Oh, she was so fucking stupid. No one could ever love her. Not even Kim. So why was she still thinking about it all? It was completely pointless, just like building that motorcycle that she knew she would never give to Kim. But every time she tried to destroy the bike, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Building the damnable motorcycle was one thing keeping her alive. It was one of her reasons for living at the moment. She wouldn't give it away, but she wouldn't blow it to a million pieces either.

_'Pathetic. Really, really fucking pathetic.'_ She told herself silently. She was the most pathetic woman on Earth, pinning after someone that didn't even like her.

_'Yeah. She even said so herself. She _hates_ me. Hates me for something I never even fuckin knew about.'_ She stopped training and grabbed a bottle of water. If she had heard correctly, she had a date with Princess tonight and she needed to get ready, as well as find out where she was going.

* * *

Shego fidgeted slightly as she knocked on the Possible's door. She was actually nervous; wow, that was new for her, she was almost never nervous. She had spent half the day getting ready, and had come over to get Kim at seven, like she was suppose to. Apparently, they had to show up together, so that left her with having to come and get Princess.

The door opened to show Dr. Mr. Possible, a slight frown on his face. He seemed to have expected a man to be at the door for his daughter. Well, he was proven wrong, wasn't he?

"Ah, you must be Kimmie-cub's escort. Come in, come in."

Shego nodded and followed the rocket scientist into the entrance hall. She looked around and noted that the place was the same as when she had first come here years ago. But then again, she had only been in it a short time, so things still could have changed while she was gone. She turned back and noticed that James stood next to and waiting with her as Kim slowly walked down the stairs.

Both women froze when they saw the other. Kim was wearing a sleek black dress that ended just above her knees, her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a little make-up on her face. She also wore high heels with the dress that had straps crossing up her ankles. She looked really beautiful. Shego, on the other hand, was wearing a black tuxedo with an emerald green tie, and black dress shoes. The pants and shirt fix her well, while the jacket was just a bit loose and was buttoned up. Shego had pulled her hair into a low ponytail again, and had forgone any make-up. Not even her black lipstick.

"You look Lovely Pumpkin." Shego said softly to break the silence.

Kim blushed, "So do you." She returned as she walked over to the pale woman. They were the same height now and so Kim didn't have to look up at her.

Shego smiled slightly and bowed low, offering her hand. When Kim took it, her blush brighter, Shego straighten and looked at Kim's father.

"I'll have her back the instant the party is over."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting."

Shego nodded and led Kim out to her motorcycle.

"Um. Shego. How am I suppose to ride this?"

"Side saddle. You'll be sitting in front of me." Shego explained, sitting down and motioning Kim to sit before her.

Kim's blush darkened again and she sat down. She looked around, wondering what she was suppose to hold on to. She was surprised when Shego grabbed her hands gently and wrapped them around her neck.

"Hold on tight Princess."

Kim nodded and did as told while Shego started the motorcycle. Minutes later, they were heading towards where the party was being held. Both of them ignoring how loud their hearts were beating at that moment in time.

* * *

She stood on top of the large building with a giant grin on her face. She was going to have a lot of fun tonight, and she knew it. All of her plans were set in motion and all of her traps were ready. Now all she had to do was sit and wait for the right time to come. Oh, she was going to love this. She was going to rule the world, and she was so close. She knew because she could almost taste it.

Oh yeah, the world would bow at her feet soon, _very_ soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. My chapters seem to be getting shorter in my opinion. But, well, maybe that'll help make the story longer...? Eh. Hopefully.

Can anyone guess what was going through Shego's mind when she saw Kim in the dress? All I can say was that they weren't pure thoughts.

Thank you for still reading and even getting this far, thanks for the reviews as well. They are really motivating. ^^

The next chapter will be during the dance, and will have a lot of pointless conversations in it. We will finally get to see Kim and Shego acting nice to each other, for a while, and maybe even a little more...?


	5. Undercover During the Dance

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 5: Undercover. During the Dance.**_

**Rating: M (Mostly language, there will be sexual tension, and slight petting)**

**Pairings: KiGo, Slight Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Ok, so, chapter 5... Wow! ^^ I can't stop thinking about this story and where it should go. It's actually really fun to write.

I just realized that I never mentioned how old Shego is. In this fic Kim is just about to turn 24. I decided to make Shego four-ish years older then her. Making her and Betty 28 (They were born in the same year) and Rachel 27.

There is no Ron bashing this chapter, but maybe in the next one he'll be stupid again.

I don't own the show. Pointless to sue me, don't got any money.

* * *

They drove for well over an hour, and when the stopped, Kim saw that they were in Go City. She was about to ask Shego why they were there, but didn't get to when she felt arms wrapping around her waist and picking her up. She was set down barely a second later and had Shego standing next to her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

Shego grinned ever so slightly at Kim's behavior and motioned the redhead towards the side of a very large building. They walked over and were greeted with the sight of Betty talking to Shego's men.

"Here." Betty said softly, holding out her hand. Two small little ear pieces were resting in her palm and they each took one.

They were informed that all of Shego's men would be in and around the building at all times. While in there, both women were to look for anything that might be a trap.

"Bets. I've done this before."

"Ah, but Kim hasn't."

Shego frowned and turned to Kim, "Pumpkin, its simple. Got a question while we're in there, ask me."

Kim chuckled softly but nodded. She watched Shego turn back to Betty with a smirk and they were released to go inside.

_~"Yo, GF. Can you hear me?"~_

Kim frowned, "Mo?"

_~"The speaker in your ear. Rachel and I are to watch your progress and give you information if you need it."~_

Kim nodded, "Got it."

Shego looked over at the building and sighed. She looked at Kim and held out her hand, "Ready Princess?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kim took Shego's hand and allowed the other woman to walk her to the door. The walk was slow and Shego kept a tight grip on Kim hand, needing the contact to keep her calm. When they got to the door, a man sitting at a table looked up.

"Name please?"

"Shannon Go." Shego replied.

The man looked at the list of names and frowned, "I don't see that name."

"It should be on the VIP list."

"Ah." The man looked at another list and nodded, "So I can mark down Shannon and one guest?"

Shego nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

They walked past the table and into the elevator. Once in there, the other occupants froze and stared at Shego as if she was royalty.

"Ms. Go." They all started in. Kim could see Shego tensing up tightly and felt herself being pulled into the pale woman's arms.

"Not to sound rude. But I would like to enjoy the night with my girlfriend. If that's ok with you." Shego stated softly, resting her head on Kim's shoulder.

Kim blushed at what Shego said and watched as the others nodded and went back to waiting. When the door opened, everyone exited and Shego carefully walked Kim towards the back, where they would be able to look out the window and see all of Go City.

"Why did you say that?"

Shego sighed and looked down, "Every time I come to one of these events, people try to pin me with their Daughters. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you like that."

Kim looked out the window, "Is that why I was asked to come along?"

"No. Bets wanted two people inside with the guests." Shego looked at the other people in the room. She watched them dance and mingle and for once wished that she could be like them. Normal.

Normal was something that she would never be though, and she knew it. Normal was not an option for her anymore. It almost made her as sad as knowing Kim would never even like her.

"Would you like to dance, Princess?" Shego asked, turning back to the hero.

Kim blushed, "I can't really dance all that well."

"They always play slow songs. Just follow my lead." Shego replied, holding out her hand.

Kim took it after a moments thought and followed Shego onto the dance floor. Shego put Kim's hand on her shoulder and held her other own, her own free hand resting on the redheads hip. They danced slowly, following the beat of the music that was playing.

"Why?"

Shego looked into green eyes that were lighter then her own, "Why what?"

Kim's hand moved slightly and traced the scar through Shego's suit jacket, "Why didn't you dodge my kick that night?"

_~"Girl... Not a good idea."~_

Kim ignored Monique's voice and waited silently, still tracing the part of the scar she could reach.

"I..." Shego sighed softly, "I was shocked."

_~"Don't start this conversation Shar. You know what it does to your system."~_

Once again, the voice, this time Rachel, went ignored.

"I had always thought you were above your anger. That you could..." Shego held back a twitch, the electricity in her system was starting to act up, "Control it better then I could."

Kim frowned, she had felt how the pale woman tensed up and how it took her a minute to finish her statement, "Why are you tense?"

"The impact did more to my body then it should have. Electricity continuously follows through my veins and my blood. For some reason, when I talk about the event, it starts to act up. It hurts, but it feels like a dull ache."

_~"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"~_

Both Shego and Kim flinched slightly at the loud voices booming in their ears.

"Maybe we should listen to them." Shego said softly, twirling Kim and pulling her back, "May I ask why you where at your parents? Don't you live on your own?"

"Yea, I do. That night you picked me up I was suppose to have dinner with them. I asked mom to help me get ready."

"Do I really have to take you back there?" Shego asked, only half joking.

"Yes. I promised dad I would come back so he knew I was safe."

Shego chuckled, "You save the world. Yet he's more afraid of you going out to a party?"

Kim grinned slightly, "Yeah, that's my dad for you."

Shego nodded and they continued to dance for another hour.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she placed her earpiece down and leaned back in her computer chair, "Damn those stubborn women."

Monique did the same and closed her eyes, "Really. Couldn't she have waited till _after_ the party to confront her problems? We don't need Shego out of commission right now."

Both women were sitting in front of Shego's giant computer in her office. Rachel had hacked into the cameras of the building the party was held in. They were both to keep an eye on their friend.

"Was it just me, or were they flirting?" Rachel asked, sitting up and turning towards Monique.

"Yeah, but I don't think they know it." Monique looked over at Rachel.

Bad idea.

The tension that had been filling the room all day came back at full force and Rachel had a hard time keeping herself in check. Oh, she really wanted the other woman at that moment.

Rachel closed her eyes for a second, and before she could open them again, she felt lips crashing onto her own and a body pressing into hers. She moaned softly at the taste of the other woman and pulled her close, making Monique straddle her waist in the seat.

Monique didn't completely understand what she was doing. Yes, she was attracted to women, she was Bisexual after all. But this feeling in the pit of her stomach was different than anything she had ever felt before. It almost made her want to cry out in joy; instead she licked at Rachel's lips, asking for entrance into the brunette's mouth.

It was granted. They both moaned.

Rachel stood up slowly and carried the other woman over to Shego's couch, laying Monique down and resting on top of her gently.

They didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I think they gave up on us." Shego said softly, "Rach hasn't made one comment to me yet."

"Same goes for Mo." Kim replied. She took her earpiece out and handed it to Shego, who pocketed it along with her own.

They were now sitting at a table and were just talking about nothing. It surprised them both how they could ask one simple question and that it could lead into a full length conversation. They had been like this once; they use to chat while fighting, when Shego was a villain. It seemed that they could do so without throwing punches at each other.

"We should go explore." Kim stated softly,

Shego shrugged, "I'm up for it."

They stood and walked out of the room, walking up and down random hallways and taking the elevator to different floors. They were on the floor underneath were the party was taking place when a thought occurred to Kim.

"Why does everyone seem to know you?"

"I was a hero at one point in time Kimmie."

"No, they know you by your given name."

"My ancestors on my father's side founded Go City."

Kim's eyes grew wide, "Is that why you have so much money?"

Shego chuckled and shook her head, "No, that came from my mother's side. All women from her line like to invest their money."

Kim's jaw dropped and she was trying to ask something, but she really didn't know what. So Shego was _that_ loaded? Oh, wow. She wasn't lying when she said people tried to pin her up with their daughters. Who wouldn't want an in-law that was filthy rich?

"Kimmie, close your mouth. Fly's might land in there."

Her mouth shut and she blushed and looked at the ground. Her heart was beating loudly and there was a lump in her throat. What was wrong with her?

_'Stop it! I do not like Shego like that!'_ She told herself silently, she could never love the other woman... Right?

Her heart seemed to believe otherwise.

Shego stopped walking and watched the other woman. Wondering what was going through her mind.

_You know what's going through your own._ Shego groaned silently. Yes, she knew what she was thinking about in the back of her mind. But it wasn't like it was gonna be reality anytime soon.

A loud crash pulled them from their silent chat with themselves and made them turn to look down the hall. A person stood kneeling down, the broken glass from the window spread out around them.

"It's a joy to fight you again Shego."

Shego growled at the voice and fell into her fighting stance. She stood in front of Kim and watched the other woman stand and move towards them.

"I am not here to deal with you."

"And I am here to catch you." Shego responded, deflecting the woman's punch.

The woman growled and ran down the hall, away from the two. Kim and Shego chased after her. When they rounded a corner, Shego had to pull Kim against her as claws came swiping down where the redhead had once stood. Kim froze and gulped, that had been too close for her liking.

"God Damnit! Men!" Shego yelled, calling to her Unit.

"Shit." The woman ran off, heading up the stairs.

Kim and Shego followed after her, soon finding themselves on the roof of the building. Shego took off her jacket and set in down on the ground, then ignited her hands and ran at the villain in front of her.

She was scratched on her side and blood was pouring out of the wound, but she was able to burn the other pretty badly before she jumped off the edge of the wall. Shego leaned over and cursed when she saw a black chopper carrying the woman away. It was at that moment that uniformed GJ operatives came running onto the roof.

"Maybe next time Shego. And by the way. The name's Mortiia!"

Shego rounded on her men, "Gone." She stated softly.

* * *

Kim stood on the edge of the same roof an hour later. Shego had been hauled off to get her wounds checked at.

"Why did she not wait for me to help her?"

"She's very protective." Betty said softly, walking over to Kim.

Kim looked up, "How so?"

"Rachel was raped in high school. Her boyfriend was at one point in time our friend. When she found out she bet him within an inch of life for what he did." Betty looked out at Go City, "When she went up against Mortiia before, she lost four men. She refuses to loose anymore to her."

Kim nodded and looked back at the city as well. So Shego was protective. Well that was very new. Oh, yeah, she had another question.

"Shego's gay?"

"Yep. Been that way since eighth grade."

Well that was something to ponder later that night. So she could add 'gay' to the list of things she didn't know about the pale skinned woman. Betty left again a few minutes later and Kim was once again drowned in thoughts of her rival. When she shivered slightly from the cold, she felt a jacket being placed on her shoulders.

"Got to be careful Kimmie." Shego said softly.

Kim turned to look at the other woman and saw that she now wore her shirt unbuttoned and her tie was sticking out of her front right pocket. Bandages covered her upper torso and blood was leaking through the left side slowly. By the looks of it, the cuts ran up from her stomach, across her side, under her left breast and the back of her shoulder.

"Did she rip open your old scar?"

Shego shook her head, "Luckily no. But now I have to be careful."

Kim frowned, "Why?"

"I have poison in my system. My body's going to bleed it out for the next few days. The wounds are stitched up with string to keep them closed but I'm going to continue bleeding for a while." Shego looked around, "Ready to g-"

Kim, for some reason, launched herself into the super-powered woman. She felt the other place her arms around her neck and she nuzzled closer. Smooth fingers touched her chin and made her look up. She watched as Shego leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm fine Princess. Let's get you home though, ok?"

Kim nodded dumbly, her mind focusing more on the kiss she was just given then what Shego was saying. Her heart beat sped up as she was led out of the building and towards Shego's motorcycle. The drive was silent, and Kim had to make sure she didn't touch the plasma wielding woman's side. When they reached her parents house, she slowly got off the bike and walked up to her door. When she opened the door, she heard the engine flare and then the sound fled into the distance. She said her good night to her father and walked up to her old bedroom. It wasn't till she was about to fall asleep that she realized she had really enjoyed the kiss; as well as that her heart had yet to slow down.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, the fight scene was rather sad, but I still need practice on typing them. I finally gave the poisoned chick a name, and yes. She will appear again in this story.

Is it just me or is Kim just now starting to realize that she really needs to think a few things through.

Note that Monique and Rachel had known each other for less than 72 hours before the scene in this chapter. (So that places chapter 4 roughly three days after chapter 3.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are always welcomed. ^^


	6. Girl Talk

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 6: Girl Talks**_

**Rating: M (Mostly for language)**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Ron Bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Ok. Warning, you won't be seeing much of Kim and Shego interacting in this chapter. It's mostly just them talking with their respectful friend about their feelings and other junk. There won't be much Mo and Rach either. Sorry. I decided to do this chapter to explain what is now going on in each of their heads so that I don't try and cram it all into one chapter where they are working together later.

Thanks for all the reviews. It's really nice to see that people actually like what I write. I might post another story or tow up within this next week, but it won't be a KiGo story... Though I might get another idea for one soon... *Grins*

I noticed a few mistakes last chapter, but eh, as long as you get what I mean then I won't bother taking the time to change things. I have to say, I personally am really happy with how this story is turning out, as well as how fast the idea's are coming to me. Maybe it'll get me out of my writers block on my other stories...?

I'll stop here for the A/N so that you can read this chapter.

Don't own a damn thing. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Girl, I'm telling you, Kim's not acting right." Monique said over the phone, "I'm sitting in her room and she's just dazed out."

_"Is she in the room with you right now?"_ Rachel asked on the other line.

"No. I made her take a shower so I could call you."

_"Ok, well I'm heading over to Shar's. Do whatever you think you need to get her back to normal."_

Monique frowned slightly, "Anything?"

_"Yes. I won't hold it against you later. Promise."_

Monique sighed, "Ok, see ya tonight."

_"Bye."_

Monique closed her phone just as Kim walked back into her room, fully clothed and in a daze. She sat down on the bed looked off into space. She was still thinking about what had happened the night before on the roof of the party's building, as well as what all Shego had said to her.

"GF?"

"She kissed me."

Monique frowned, "Shego?"

"On the forehead."

"Forehead...?"

Kim looked at her friend, "Mortiia attacked the party... Though it was the floor under it and she didn't take anyone. She clawed Shego and put poison in her system." Kim blushed slightly and looked away, "When she told me; I hugged her. She returned it after a pause and then lifted my head and kissed me on the forehead."

Monique nodded. So Kim was in a daze because Shego had given her a kiss? Well, that made an idea form in her head.

"Hey Kim?"

Kim looked over at her friend and her eyes widened when lips pressed against her own for a slit second. Kim blushed and jumped back,

"MO!"

Monique chuckled slightly, "What did you feel when I kissed you?"

"Um... Shock."

"Ok." Monique stood up and placed her hands on the hero's shoulders, "I'm going to kiss you again. This time relax and let your mind go blank. Tell me who comes to mind. Ok?"

Kim frowned, but nodded reluctantly. Monique kissed her once again, very softly and very lightly. Kim kept her eyes closed as her friend pulled away. The kiss had ended up bringing images of Shego to her mind. As well as images of her being pressed up against a wall and being kissed senseless by the same woman.

"Oh god. Mo."

"Who was it?"

Kim blushed deeper and looked away, not seeing the giant grin forming on Monique's lips.

"I'll just be going now. See ya tomorrow GF." With that Monique left and sent a txt to Rachel.

_She feels the same._

* * *

Kim sat on her bed staring at the ground. Why had being kissed by her friend brought images of Shego to mind? She had finally come to terms with the fact that there was a lot more to the plasma wielding woman than what she had originally thought. But that still didn't explain why her heart rate sped up every time she thought of the other woman. But then, her heart would all but stop when she thought about what she had caused the older woman. Shego was dying, and it was her fault. She had let her anger take control. Shego had been right, usually Kim was above her anger, and usually she could dull it down enough that she wouldn't go into a blind rage. But that night had been different. Why?

_'I was mad at her for the whole plan. She had sent Eric in to mess with my emotions.'_

That didn't make sense though. Shego had never done anything like that before. She had always played fair and square when it came to their fights. There had been only one rule they had silently agreed on, emotions. They were never to be played with, and if they were, it was only teasing and it was _only_ between the two of them. No one else.

_'Maybe it was because you liked her? And you thought it was her plan instead of Drakken's?'_

Yes, she had liked the super-powered woman, but it had been on friendly terms, not on 'I want to screw you into the ground' terms. Had that changed? Did she still want to be friends with Shego? Or, well, this was a better question. Did she really hate the older woman?

_'No. My anger was speaking out.'_

Well, ok, that was one down, several more fucking question's to go. Oh, she was going to be up all night dealing with her thoughts. She didn't like the concept of that. She really just wanted the answers to stop playing games with her. She really needed to figure this all out, and soon.

* * *

Rachel looked at her cell phone and grinned at the txt from Monique. So Kim had feeling for Shego. Well, hmm, that was nice to know. Rachel looked up at the main computer in Shego's office. She had her own home and spent a lot of the time there, but she had to always come back and check on Shego's vitals. It was annoying as hell sometimes, but Shego had saved her life, so she would be damned if she didn't at least try and return the favor.

With a sigh, she stood up and headed out the door. She had to go check on her friend.

* * *

Shego groaned lightly as she opened her eyes. Where the hell was she? Oh, yeah, that's right. After she had dropped Kimmie off she had gone down to her basement to think. Which is were she had fallen asleep, leaning on the wall across from Kim's picture.

_What had she been thinking about though?_

She shook her head and stood, flinching and grabbing her side afterwards. Oh, yeah, she got cut last night. She glanced down and saw that a lot of her blood had dried to her skin as well as the bandages. She needed a shower, as well as to re-bandaged the wounds. That was going to be hard; it was going to hurt to.

She walked up the stairs slowly and headed to her bathroom, turning the water on all the way to the hot side. She wouldn't be able to feel the difference and the hot water would help clean the blood and the wounds. She stripped out of her dress pants, idly remembering that Kimmie still had her jacket, and got in the shower. It took an hour and several suppressed screams to soak the bandages enough to take them off; as well as to clean the wound, her hair, and her body.

When she stepped out, she ringed out her hair and put it up in a bun. Then set about putting on new bandages as well as a sports bra and some black jeans. When she was done with everything, she sat down at her desk in her room. Contemplating what to do with her day off. Sitting around and thinking sounded nice.

Why had she kissed Kim last night? Yes, she loved her, and she thought it had been cute when the hero had hugged her. But that was no reason to kiss her.

_'She probably hates me even more now. Damn it!'_

Shego banged her head on the desk and groaned out in frustration. She hated thinking about this. But she couldn't get away from it. She couldn't get away from Kim either. She always thought abut the redhead. Even before they had seen each other again. The hero was always at the front of her mind, it had been the main reason why she started building the blue and white motorcycle in the first place.

"Oh wow. You're up."

Shego whirled around to see Rachel standing behind her, wearing plain jeans and a blue tank top. She was holding a needle in one hand and grinning at Shego.

"Oh no. You are not stabbing me today Rach." Shego groaned, standing and moving away from her friend.

"Your vitals' dropped last night."

"How would you know? You were to busy getting that hickie on your neck."

Rachel blushed as her hand shot up to cover the mark on her neck that Monique had left. She would have given a comeback, but knew that it would be useless. Shego was the greatest at beating people in an argument.

"Shar."

"No Rach."

"I'll pin you down to the bed and chain you there."

Shego growled, "I'm stronger then you."

"Doesn't matter. I always seem to win." It was the truth. Shego never over powered her friend. She was always afraid of physically hurting the brunette, and so she never fought back against her. She refused to, actually.

Shego looked at the needle and actually whimpered; she knew she had to get the shots, but that didn't mean she liked them. No, she had always hated getting a shot. But now... Now she had to get one at least once a week. She was beaten, she knew it. She sat down on her bed and watched Rachel go through her usual routine.

"Ow! Fucking a Rach. Be nice." Shego whined, trying not to twitch away from the needle.

"Stop cussing and maybe I might." Rachel shot back, placing her thumb over the tip of the needle; that was now pressed into Shego's skin.

"I hate you." Shego grumbled; looking away from the sight of Rachel leaned over her arm.

"Love you too." Rachel replied, a small smile on her face. She pulled the needle out when the vile was empty.

Shego glared daggers at her friend and rubbed her arm to get the neon green liquid to move through her blood stream. Oh she really hated her friend at the moment.

"Stop glaring Shar. You know you don't really hate me."

"I'm debating now."

Rachel chuckled and sat down at the desk, clicking on one of the windows Shego had up and looking at it.

"Are you ever gonna finish it. Truthfully?"

Shego shook her head, "I don't know. Kimmie's birthday is in a week. If it's complete by then, then maybe I might even give it to her as well."

Rachel nodded and looked at the blueprint, "How long?"

"Hmm?" Shego's looked at her friend confused.

"Have you liked her?"

"Since I first met her."

"Met or fought?" Rachel asked.

"Both."

Rachel chuckled softly, "Put some faith in her Shar. She might surprise you."

"Yes. And the last surprise nearly cost me my life." Shego laid down and faced the wall, "I'm going back to bed. "Night."

"Night Shar." Rachel stated, leaving the house and heading to her own.

* * *

Arms wrapped around her waist as she walked in her front door and Rachel just had to grin,

"Hello baby."

"Hi." Monique murmured, nibbling on the other woman's neck softly.

"I thought we were going out to dinner tonight." Rachel asked, letting herself be turned around.

"Mm... Couldn't wait that long." Monique responded, pinning the brunette to the wall and kissing her deeply.

"We need to work on a plan."

"Plan later, sex now."

Rachel grinned and flipped their positions. She kissed down her neck and nipped at her collar bone, making Monique moan softly at the feeling. She was teasing, and she knew it. But she also knew that Monique loved it.

Oh, she was so going to love the next few hours.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, yes. I know I said there wouldn't be any Mo and Rach this chapter, but. Well. They have a plan. And I wanted to put that in here so people could know.

Kim is slowly starting to figure out her feelings about a certain pale green skinned woman. While Shego decides to try and finish her little side project (The blue and white motorcycle).

Can anyone guess who it will belong to very soon? It's kind of easy to figure out, right? I did state it when Shego and Rachel were talking who it would belong to. So, any guesses on what might happen next chapter?

I know Monique will have a matching mark to Rachel's... *Grins slightly*

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed.


	7. Birthday

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 7: Birthday**_

**Rating: M (Mostly Language still.)**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** So. Yes, there will be Ron bashing in this chapter, some from Shego and some from Rachel. I have to thank everyone who has read this story so far, because, well. Wow. I never really figured anyone would like my stories or my writing style (Which I'm still working and improving on).

In between scenes, Rachel sneaks into Shego's place and grabs something. Just so you don't wonder how she got it. Ok?

I don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Shego sat leaning against the tarp covered bike, dark circles were under her eyes and she was yawning every so often. Which; when she had actually been working on the bike an hour ago, was not fun. She had to roll out from under it every so often so that oils and junk didn't fall into her mouth while it happened. She had forgone sleeping for the past week to work on Kimmie's bike, which was one of two reasons why Rachel had been giving her shots everyday for the past seven days. The other had been that the poison that her body was slowly bleeding out of her system was starting to make her heart slow down. It was really annoying to have to change the bandages that were wrapped around her every few hours, but she really didn't want to ruin her clothes.

Another yawn came loose and Shego closed her eyes. She was really tired, but she had one more thing to do before the bike was finished. Unfortunately, she couldn't finish it till Kim and her buffoon of a sidekick left.

Ah, the thought of Kimmie brought a slight smile to her lips. They had been talking and hanging out all week. Kim had apologized for what she had done to Shego that night she kicked her into the tower, and Shego had forgiven her. Once that had been dealt with, they had agreed on a sort of odd game, or well, it was a little odd to them. For every question Kim asked Shego about herself, Shego got to ask one back. It always led to funny conversations or embarrassing comments that made one of them blush. But at the end of the day, they both were laughing at what the other had said.

Shego looked across the garage and watched Kim and Ron talking. She knew it was over why she wouldn't go back out with him. Kim had explained to Shego, when she had asked the hero, that she just couldn't see Ron as anything more than a friend. She had broken it off with him after a year of being together. Apparently, Ron couldn't understand the concept that the redhead didn't love him like that.

"Why the hell not KP? I know you still like me."

"Yeah, as a friend Ron. I'm not going back out with you."

Ron growled and glared at her, "I'll have you back one day KP. I know-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by his scream as he moved around and tried to put out the fire on his pants.

Shego stood up; one hand still ignited, and walked over to them. She stood next to Kim and watched the buffoon with a slight smirk.

"Please tell me you didn't really hurt him?"

"Low level. The fire is just effects now. He'll be fine."

When Ron was able to calm down, he glared at Shego; which earned him a darker glare back from the woman.

"Don't talk as if you're gods send to women. Ok Buffoon? Next time I hear you talking to Kimmie like that, I _will_ burn you, got it?"

Ron continued to glare, till Shego flicked her hand and sent a bit of plasma to his hair. He ran around screaming again as the other two watched him.

Shego turned to a panel on the wall next to the entrance and pressed a button.

_"Yes, Sir?"_

"I need someone to come and take the buffoon out of the garage. He might break a bike and I don't want to have to fix anything today."

_"Yes Sir. I'll send someone down now."_

A minute later and Ron was dragged out of the room, letting Shego relax and head to her office without worry. She glanced at her couch for a second and shivered, heading over to her desk chair and sitting down.

Kim followed in after her new friend and sat down on the arm of the couch,

"Betty offered me a job here as a present."

Shego chuckled, "Are you going to take it?"

Kim had been out of College for a few months now, and had been looking around for a job that she actually liked. Which; had been put on pause for the last two-ish weeks so she could help Shego capture Mortiia.

Kim shrugged slightly, "Depends. Can you stand working with me?"

Shego laughed softly, "We haven't fought yet."

Kim nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was one of many that had happened over the week, and it was surprising the first time when they didn't want to change it.

Rachel chose that moment to walk in, Monique following behind her. Shego looked at her friend and groaned.

"Don't even start Shar." Rachel said, going over to a drawer and grabbing one of the needles.

"Come on GF. We have to get you ready for your party." Monique stated, grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her out of the room. Both of them waved as they left.

"Is the bike finished?"

"Almost." Shego watched Rachel prep her arm and held back a flinch when the needle was in her skin, "One more part needs to be worked on, then it's done."

"Then you sleep."

"Rach."

"No whining. Unlike everyone else, _I_ can tell that you haven't been sleeping. You stay up all night working on the thing, you need rest."

Shego grumbled, "Fine. Will you take it to her for me?"

Rachel nodded as she pulled the needle out and threw it away. She walked over to the main computer and started checking the system.

Shego watched her friend for a moment, wondering where her life would be without one of her friends there to help her. She would probably be dead. Shego stood and walked over to Rachel, pulling her into a hug.

"Shar?"

"Thank you." Shego whispered,

"For what Shar?"

Shego laughed softly, "For never leaving me alone." She released her friend, smiled slightly and headed out the door to finish the bike.

* * *

"Oh, come on girl. You should tell her."

"What, that I'm starting to love her?" Kim looked at herself in the mirror, "I could picture it now. 'Sorry Kimmie. But I don't feel the same'."

"GF. You need to learn to trust someone."

Kim looked at Monique, "I trust her."

Monique sighed and shook her head, "Ok. Look, we'll talk about this later, alright?"

Kim nodded and changed her clothes. Her parents had wanted her party to be at their house. So she really had to be going.

When they reached the place, it was filled with both family and friends who had come. The placed was nicely decorated and the presents and cake were in the kitchen, which was closely watched by Mrs. Possible. They mingled for a while and when the doorbell rang, Kim went to go answer it, Monique trailing behind knowing who it was.

"Hello Kim." Rachel smiled, "Sorry. I forced Shar to go to sleep today. She said she'll see you later to give you her present."

Kim nodded, though a little sad. She had really wanted Shego to come so they could talk some more. But, she guessed her wish wasn't granted. She let Rachel in and the brunette greeted everyone, then headed to the kitchen to get some food.

"KP. Can I talk to you?"

Rachel watched silently as Kim, Ron, and even Monique came into the kitchen. Monique stood next to her, and they both watched as Ron started talking.

"You invited her?"

Kim sighed, "Yes. She's my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"She's a psychopath is what she is."

"Ron, she is not. Don't call her that."

"But she is."

Rachel growled and walked over to the blonde, kicking him in the chest and sending him to the ground, where she placed her foot on him to keep him down, "I'm going to say this once, so listen good. You can piss Shego off all you want. The most she'll do is light you on fire on a low level of heat. But don't piss me off. You'll leave this house on a stretcher. Do _not_ refer to Shego as a psychopath again."

Rachel pushed her foot down slightly and Ron groaned, nodding his head. Rachel let him go after a minute and watched him stagger out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom in the hall. At that moment, Mrs. Possible came in and made Kim blow out the candles on her cake. Then open her presents.

"Rachel."

"Yes ma'am?" Rachel asked, looking at the older female Possible.

"Did you bring a present?"

"Yes. I brought three. Their all out side."

Rachel nodded to the door and Kim followed her outside, where upon looking at the driveway, saw a blue and white motorcycle. It was styled like Shego's, the only thing different was the color. Kim walked over to it slowly and touched the seat. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing that Shego was the only one who knew how to make a motorcycle like this. She blushed as she read the little script scrolling across the screen that was placed under the gas tank.

_'Happy Birthday Princess. Hope you like it. Love, Shego'_

"It took her six years to build."

Kim's head jerked up and she looked at Rachel, "Six?"

"Every time she worked on it, she found something new to add to it. Plus, the metal is fused with the same type of material as your suit. Whatever damage done to it is instantly fixed."

"Why though, after all I put her through?"

"You're her equal. This was her way of letting you know she thought of you as such. There's a compartment on the side of the seat. In it is your other two presents."

Kim nodded and opened the little space on the left of the motorcycle. Two neatly wrapped small boxes where waiting for her. She grabbed the first one and opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a simple emerald green stone hanging from it. Kim set it down gently and grabbed the second box; when she opened it, a small bracelet fell into her palm, along with a note.

"Don't read it yet. Ok? It's something that should be read in private."

Kim nodded and looked at the bracelet, it was the same color of green as the necklace and the hero had to fight back tears. Shego had gotten these for her? Why? She understood the bike, but why such nice jewelry? She didn't deserve these. She really didn't.

Rachel smiled, "Here." She held out a card, "This is my present. I know it's not much, but show it to Donna. You'll see what it means then. Ok?"

Kim nodded and took the card, slipping it into her pocket. After a minute they both headed back into the house, where Kim was granted another 'Happy Birthday' and people started to leave. Shego had taught her how to drive a motorcycle, so Kim drove her own bike home that night. When she was all comfy in bed, she pulled out the folded piece of paper and read it; tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

* * *

"She's going to kill you, when she finds out you took that letter."

Rachel shrugged, "It's for her own good." She snuggled closer to Monique and nuzzled into her neck. They were lying on Rachel's bed after having sex. Both fully content for the moment.

Rachel traced the freshly made mark on Monique's hip. She was falling in love with the woman next to her. It didn't really surprise her all that much, but it always brought a smile of wonder to her lips when she thought about it.

Monique, on the other hand, knew she was in love. She couldn't really explain how, but she knew she would do anything to keep the woman next to her. She had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

They both fell asleep with a smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no." Shego whimpered as she looked around her whole house. Where was her letter? She could have sworn she put it in her room somewhere. But it wasn't in there. She had tried every room of her house to no avail. It was gone.

"This is not good. Really not good. It had my emotions on it." She murmured to herself, "So not good." She stated one more time, "She'll kill me after she reads it. That is to say, if she has it. She'll never want to be my friend. Oh man. I was content in having her as a friend too. That's going to be so out the window now, it's not funny." Shego paced her family room, still muttering to herself.

She had written a letter six years ago, explaining things she knew she would never do out loud. Now the letter was gone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so screwed."

* * *

**A/N:** So. What is the letter Shego's referring to? Why had Kim cried herself to sleep? Were they happy tears? Or sad ones?

Yes, I made Rachel sound harsh. But she had a very good point. Shego was her friend and she had protected the brunette for years. So why wouldn't Rachel do the same?

What Mo and Rach are feeling is that sensation you get. You know? The one you get when you _know_ that something is meant to be? Yeah. Well, that's what their feeling for each other right now.

Next chapter places Kim and Shego on a date... That is ruined by Mortiia... For some odd reason...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you wish. ^^


	8. A Date?

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 8: A Date?**_

**Rating: M (Mostly language still)**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Ron Bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Ok, so hi. I don't have much to say. Not this time. Though As I re-read my story, I see that I make several mistakes, but eh. No one has complained yet. I'll take that as a good sign.

Thanks to all who reviewed, or even just read the story.

I don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_Kim,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you that night. Really. But you need to know, Dr. D kept me completely out of the loop till the very last minute, when he told me to go and get Eric. I never meant to hurt you that badly. I never wanted to hurt you that badly._

_I'm dying Kim, slowly and painfully. I just finished putting together a substance that would help me, but if Bets doesn't find a piece of the rainbow colored comet. I'm gone._

_I don't think I'm going to save myself though. I mean, no one would really care that I'm gone. Ok, that's a lie. Rachel would find a way to bring me back just to kill me again. But besides her, no one really actually loves me._

_That brings me to the main reason why I wrote this letter. I love you Kim. And I'm not saying that to mess with you. I'm being completely honest and laying all cards out on the table. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I don't plan on telling you only because I can't be rejected like that again._

_I know that if you read this letter you might hate me more then you already do, and I think I'll be ok with that. Note, I said _Think_. If you do read this, and really do hate me, then feel to kick my ass all over the place. I won't stop you._

_I just wanted you to know my feelings._

_Love,_  
_Shannon Go._

_

* * *

_

Kim stared at the letter as she read it for the thousandth time. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes and they kept switching. They would be happy tears to begin with, then sad and heart broken, then angered.

Someone had the nerve to hurt her Shego? See, that was a big fucking No in her book. No one was allowed to hurt Shego, unless it was her, and that only applied to fights.

But then her mind would remind her that Shego never planed on telling her, and her heart froze for a few seconds. She understood why Shego didn't want to tell her, and if she had given the letter to Kim several years ago, she would have really gotten her ass handed to her.

Kim actually flinched as that thought ran through her head. She didn't want to hurt the older woman. Not anymore. Training was ok, but if she got into a real fight with the woman, she knew she would lose horribly. She couldn't see herself hitting the other woman anymore. She really couldn't.

"Yo, GF!"

Kim looked up at her friend, "Yeah?"

Monique groaned, "I called you an hour ago. You need to start getting ready."

"Ready...?"

"Yes. You and Shego are going on a date."

Kim paled slightly; then blushed deeply.

0987654321

"What the hell Rach?" Shego yelled, "A date?"

Rachel stood watching her friend. Shego had been spending all day pacing back and forth in her office, grumbling on about something or another.

"You will take her to Donna's then out for dancing. You're also driving one of your cars."

Shego whimpered, she would love to take Kim on a date, but she knew it would feel awkward during dinner. And Dancing? She had to take Kim dancing? But the hero said it herself; she doesn't dance well, so why go dancing? And no bike? Oh that was just down right cruel. Yes, she loved her other cars, but her bikes were special.

"Shar."

"Fine." Shego grumbled, hearing the warning in her friend's voice, "But for the record, I hate you."

"Yes. Right. Go take a shower, I left clothes out for you."

Shego growled as she left work and headed home. Once there, she did as she had been told and took a shower, cleaning the healing wound on her side and re-bandaging it before slipping on the nice black jeans, emerald green tank and black button up shirt. She looked around for her shoes and chuckled.

"You get my clothes ready for me. Yet you forget the shoes? Oh, Rach, you're getting forgetful." Shego reached into her closet and pulled out her boots, "Then again. Monique just might be fucking you too much..."

Shego laughed loudly as that thought ran through her head. If Rachel and Monique were having _that_ much sex, she wouldn't even see her friend for a _while_.

Shego stood and headed back out, this time taking her Jag.

* * *

"Their going to kill us." Monique said into the phone. She was at work and sketching a picture of Rachel. The one great thing about being a fashion designer was that she was good at drawing as well.

_"Why do you say that?"_ Rachel asked over the line, though she knew what her lover meant.

"She glared at me." Monique stated, sketching in Rachel's eyes.

_"Shar did the same to me."_ Came Rachel's response.

"Oh, we're so dead."

_"They won't kill us. Yet."_ Rachel was telling the truth, Shego didn't truly have it in her to hurt her friend and Kim was the same towards Monique. So they were both technically safe, for now.

"Oh, that's _very_ reassuring baby."

_"Mm... Yeah, I know."

* * *

_

Shego knocked on Kim's door and waited quietly. She was slightly surprised that Kim lived in a nice apartment complex, but as she glanced around, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have Kimmie live with her.

Shego shook her head and looked back at the door just as it opened to show Kim in a black skirt, red tank and a pink and white blazer thrown over it; with black flip flops on. Shego had to bite back a moan at how cute Kim looked and motioned to her Jag.

"Ready Princess?"

Kim nodded and they got in, heading over to Donna's.

"I'm surprised. I thought you only own motorcycles."

"Actually. I own a lot of cars." Shego stated, turning at the next green light.

"But I only saw motorcycles." Kim responded, slightly confused.

"Pumpkin. How rich am I?"

"Filthy."

"How many garages do you think I have?"

"Plenty."

Shego looked at the redhead, waiting for it to all click into place. She could actually see the wheels turning in the hero's head and grinned when Kim blushed and looked away.

Shego kept her chuckle to herself and pulled into a parking space at Donna's. They were seated immediately and their drinks where placed on the table not long after.

"I was told to take you dancing after this." Shego said as the waitress walked away.

"Told?"

"MmHm." Shego smiled slightly, "But I don't know. I think you should pick-"

"I DON'T WANT THAT!"

Both women turned to look at where the scream came from. Across the room they saw a little boy having a hissy fit and the waitress looking unsure. Donna stood next to her and was watching the whole thing. The husband and wife were trying to calm their son down.

Shego stood and looked back at Kim, "I'll be right back, ok?"

Kim nodded and watched as Shego walked over to the table slowly. When she reached it she bent down to be level with the boy.

"Hey." Shego said softly, "What's wrong sport?"

"I don't want what mom and dad picked for me." The boy responded.

"Well now." Shego looked up at Donna and pulled out her credit card, "How bout we make a deal then, that sound good?"

"What's the deal?"

"Show me what you want."

The boy pointed at something and Shego looked at it, "Ok, we'll do half and half."

"Huh?"

"Half and half. You eat half the meal your parents picked and half the meal you want."

"They can do that?" The boy asked softly,

Shego nodded with a grin on her face, "Sure can. Donna does it all the time. Now, you eat all of it, and I'll buy you dessert, sound fair?"

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

The boy nodded and Shego stood up, handing her credit card to Donna before heading back to Kim.

"Oh, wow. I thought you don't like kids." Kim stated,

Shego shrugged, "I do and I don't. It's not so much that I hate them as it is that I hate how they're brought up. If the parents did right and taught them manners, I'm usually fine."

Kim nodded, that actually made some sense to her.

"So, like I was saying. Where would you like to go after dinner?"

"The beach in Go City?"

Shego nodded as their dinner was brought out and Shego's card was handed back to her. They ate in comfortable silence and when the bill came; Shego handed her card back to the waitress. When they left again, Shego smiled at Kim and opened her door, bowing as she did so.

Kim laughed at the action and got in. They continued to chat about random things as they drove towards the beach.

Shego had to smile, it was actually really nice to be able to talk to Kim without worry. She was still scared that Kim had read her letter, but if she did, she didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't have anything to worry about? She hoped not. She had just become friends with the redhead and she didn't want to loose her yet. Her love for the girl be damned, she refused to lose the hero. But then, something in her gut told her to not fight it anymore. Why? That was confusing, why not fight anymore? It wasn't like Kim returned her feelings or anything.

Kim stared out the window, watching the scenery go by. Her mind kept replaying the letter in her head and she wished she had the courage to actually confront the woman. But then a thought formed in her mind that Shego might truly be scared of what she would say. _Why not test the waters. See how much of her love for you shows through._ That sounded like a good plan, but how to go about it? Besides, she had replayed every encounter where her and Shego had been together and had figured out that Shego had been sending the signals out silently. So, was it really seeing what Shego would do as apposed to just slowly expressing her own feelings? That sounded better.

* * *

Shego parked her car and got out, going to the other side to open Kim's door. Kim grinned her thanks at Shego and they headed slowly down the beach. The sun was about thirty minutes away from setting and Kim wanted to have a bit of fun. She spun to face Shego and punched her arm lightly.

"Catch me."

Shego was about to ask what she meant, when Kim started running down the beach, next to the shore line. After a minute, Shego followed after, a playful grin on her lips. Kim kept just out of her reach, and when the super-powered woman finally caught her; her arms wrapped around the hero's waist, they fell to the ground, laughing wholeheartedly.

Kim came down from her laughing fit first and smiled at Shego. She was in a good mood, and it had been fun to act like a kid for a few minutes.

Shego relaxed slightly and opened her eyes to look at her friend. She froze when she saw the loving smile spread out on the hero's lips and without thought, leaned down and kissed the redhead lightly. They both moaned softly at the taste of the other and Kim weaved her fingers through Shego's hair, pulling her closer. They kissed for a long time, and when they pulled a part to look at each other, Shego noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Come on pumpkin. Let's watch the sun set." Shego murmured, carefully maneuvering them around so that Kim sat in her lap, facing the ocean. They stayed quiet as the sun set and the stars came out, the moon soon following.

After a while, Kim turned around and threaded her hands through Shego's hair again. She wanted to kiss the older woman again, but wasn't sure if Shego would be ok with that. Shego, on the other hand, knew what she wanted, and decided that consequences be damned for the time being, she was going to get what she wanted. And right at that moment, she wanted the hero's lips with a desire so strong, she almost stopped breathing.

Their lips met in a gentle caress before Shego softly started to lick at Kim's bottom lip, asking for entry. Once it was granted, they both moaned deeply as they pulled each other close.

They didn't get up, let alone stop kissing, for several hours.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided not to make Mortiia show up in this chapter, but she will start to cause problems in the next one. She will even go so far as to lock Kim and Shego up in a cell. Where they finally come out with their feelings.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I have just one statement to say. About damn time they had a moment... Right?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^^


	9. Feelings Expressed

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 9: Feelings Expressed.**_

**Rating: M (Very heavy petting may -will- occur.)**

**Pairing: KiGo, Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Finally started to get to the good stuff. For the most part. Oh, have a question; I want to throw in extras and outtakes, for no real reason besides I thought that it would be funny. Main question plaguing my mind is if you guys want a full on sex scene of Mo and Rach? Maybe some funny little outtakes too? Eh, let me know.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Shego groaned softly at the taste of Kim and tried hard to pull away from the redheads lips, "Kimmie..." Her next word was stopped before it even came out as Kim leaned in for another kiss, her tongue blindly seeking out Shego's.

"Princess." Shego tried again, groaning when the hero growled low in her throat and went after the pulse point on Shego's neck.

"Fuck. Pumpkin." She fell back onto the sand and moaned at the feel of Kim's hands traveling up her stomach and tracing the underside of her black bra.

Kim continued, sucking hungrily at the green skinned woman's neck, leaving a nice dark mark. She wanted to growl out the word 'mine', but knew that the hickie would tell the same story to everyone else. She wanted everyone to know that Shego was _indeed_ hers and hers _alone_. No one else was allowed to touch the super-powered woman. And she would personally break every bone in the person's body who even _dared_ to try and touch what was hers.

Shego turned her head to the side, her eyes shut tightly as she gave the hero more room. She hadn't expected this to happen, but she had wanted it for so long that she didn't care. No, not as long as Kim stayed on top of her, not as long as the redhead wanted to touch her. She groaned deeply at the feel of Kim's hands grabbing her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples through the material of her bra. Her nails dug slightly into the skin of Kim's lower back and she heard the hero moan at the feeling. She grinned, happy that she could make the redhead moan at her actions.

Kim bit down roughly on Shego's collar bone after she moaned. It was her time to play and drag out sounds from Shego, not the other way around. She wanted her play time and she would be damned if she didn't get it now. Nothing was going to stop her, nothing-

_~I'm about to whip somebody's ass, oh I'm about to whip somebody's ass~_

Shego growled darkly and pulled out her phone, "Hello." She barked into the phone, her voice husky from all the moans she had been vocalizing.

_"Where the hell are you?"_

Shego growled deeper, oh, she _hated_ Betty right now, "None of your damn fucking business. Why the fuck are you calling me anyway?"

_"Problem. Mortiia is trying to take your mother."_

Shego froze instantly, "What?"

_"We have no idea why. But she is at your parents house now."_

Kim sat back on Shego's hips; she couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but she felt how the other woman tensed and she knew that it wasn't good news.

"We'll be right there." Shego stated, slaming her cell shut and looking up at the hero with longing. She really wanted to finish what they had started, but...

"Mortiia is trying to take my mother." She stated.

Kim nodded, her eyes still glazed over with her lust. She stood up and they silently headed for Shego's Jag.

* * *

Rachel rolled over and groaned, the arms around her waist tightening.

"Baby... Where...?"

"Phone." Rachel grumbled, reaching out blindly for it.

"Ignore it baby. Please." Monique whined, nuzzling closer to her lover. She had the next day off, and wanted to spend time with her girlfriend. If Rachel answered the phone, they would be spending the day in Shego's office and she didn't want that.

"Can't. Shego's ringtone." Rachel whimpered, wishing she could do as her love asked, "She never calls, unless it's important."

Monique murmured something about killing the other woman and let the brunette go. Her eyes were closed, and she listened as the cell was flipped open, when she heard the worry in Rachel's voice, her eyes snapped open wide and she looked at the worried face of her love. She knew something was wrong and not seconds later, they were both up and getting dressed. Monique didn't question her girlfriend, and just followed Rachel from her house to Shego's office at GJHQ.

* * *

Shego groaned as she came awake, what the fuck happened?

Oh, yeah. That's right. She had gone to her parent's house, and was knocked upside the head with something heavy. What had it been? A hammer maybe? Her body was stronger and could survive a hit with nearly anything, if it had been a hammer, well. Apparently she could fucking survive it.

Oh, she was so going to kill Betty the next time she saw the one-eyed woman. She had been having a great time with Kimmie before she had gotten that call.

_'Kimmie.'_ Shego froze and opened her eyes. The room was really dimmed, but she could still make out a hunched over figure in the corner. She moved to stand up, and noticed that her body was restricted some how. Shego growled low in her throat, and that seemed to wake the other occupant up.

"Shego?"

"Good. It is you Kimmie. Don't move."

"But-" Kim started to move her hand, but a voice stopped her.

_"You might want to listen to Shego."_

Both women winced when the lights were turned on, and they saw that they were in a cell. Both had thick metal bands wrapped around their chest, clicking together and holding their upper arms to their sides. Metal wrapped around their forearms, holding them behind their backs, cuffs around their wrists and around their ankles, with chains connecting all of the metal and cuffs together. The only real difference between them was that Shego's wrist cuffs were connected to the wall behind her, while Kim's ankle cuffs were connected to the floor underneath her.

_"Before you even try Shego. Every time you light up, you get shocked. Ms. Possible will feel half of the shock that you experience every time you do as well. The more you do it, the higher it will be."_

Shego growled, "Do you really have my mother?"

_"I was under the knowledge that you weren't really on speaking terms."_

"Just because we aren't talking doesn't mean I won't kick the person's ass who tried to harm her. Now, where the fuck is she?"

_"Sitting right here next to me. Now. I'm feeling nice at the moment. I'm going to give you one hour to think of a way out of here. I'll turn the cameras off as well as the speaker and the receiver that allows me to hear you."_

Shego closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She was waiting for the sound of everything in the room being turned off. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at the hero across from her.

"Shego."

"Don't."

Kim glared, "You don't even know what I was about to say."

Shego closed her eyes again for a brief second before re-opening them and looked at the floor in front of her feet, "You don't have to. The silence in the car told me enough. She did the same thing while I drove her home."

"Who is she? You mentioned her in your letter too."

Shego tensed and her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her heart nearly ripping itself out of her chest. Kim had read her letter. _Oh god. Please no. Please let this be a dream._ She whimpered in her head.

"She... Was my high school crush. I took her out on a date and when I kissed her. She kissed back. After a few minutes she told me to take her home. When I dropped her off. She..."

"Told you she didn't feel the same." Kim finished, holding back a growl. Oh, if she ever met the woman, she would be going to jail for murder.

Shego sighed deeply, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Why do you think I would do the same?"

"You're straight Pumpkin. The silence in the car was the same as then."

Kim sighed deeply, "Bullshit."

Shego's head snapped up and she growled.

"Bullshit Shego. The silence was tension, yes, but not because I was going to tell you it was a mistake. But because I didn't know how to tell you that I love you."

Shego stood frozen. Had the redhead just...? No. That wasn't right.

"Don't start Shannon." Kim stated, "I love you."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, well next time you get the chance, feel around on your neck."

Shego frowned, "My neck?"

"Yes. Like Monique and Rachel, I mark what is mine."

Shego couldn't help but laugh, "You knew about them too?"

"Kinda obvious when Monique had make-up on the skin under her ear a few days after the dance."

Shego grinned slightly and looked around the room. If electricity wasn't wired to her restraints, she would have melted the metal by now. But she was more worried for Kim then herself. She could handle the pain, but the hero not so much. The redhead would be lucky if she only got a _few_ cuts and side effects from the pain of the shocks. By looking around, she was hoping that she could find another way out. But all she saw was white walls and empty space.

"Shego, melt the be damned restraints."

"No. I refuse to let you get hurt because of me."

Kim sighed, she knew how hard headed the other woman was. But really? She could handle pain and Shego knew it. They had fought enough times that it was mostly impossible to walk away without some sort of pain.

"Shannon."

"Fine." Shego said softly, "Everything in this room will be turned on in ten minutes. When I hear it, I'm gonna release all of my power."

Kim nodded, "One shot. Not enough time to level up, right?"

"Yes. But I want her to see it for herself. Once I'm free, I'll break you away from the floor before I free you completely. Alright?"

Kim shrugged and they sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hm?"

"You read my letter, so you already know. But I'll tell you anyway. I love you."

Kim grinned and at that moment the camera clicked back on. She watched as Shego closed her eyes and then her body was covered in green plasma. A scream came through the intercom, yet they both ignored it. An electrical shock went through Kim's body, but she pushed the pain away and kept her eyes on the woman she loved. Shego was doing this to save them, and she refused to look away.

The metal melted enough barely a minute later and then Shego pulled her arms away from her body as she powered down. She took deep breathes as she worked on breaking the rest of her restraints. All the while ignoring the voice questioning her actions. Her health was low and she knew she would pass out if she wasn't careful. But she needed to get Kim free first before she collapsed on the floor.

_Note to self... Ignore Betty's calls from now on._ She thought darkly, still pissed at the other woman. _Get to Kimmie and free her. Then sleep for a week. Yeah, that sounds like a nice plan._ She added as she walked slowly towards the hero. She knelt down in front of the redhead and pulled at the chain connecting to the floor. Her powers flared and the metal melted. She looked at Kim and smiled slightly.

"I'm almost drained. Sorry. You're gonna have to get her yourself."

"Shego?"

"That blast took a lot out of me. I only have enough to free you." Shego explained, working on all of the restraints on her redhead. She smiled again and kissed Kim lightly on the lips, "I'm gonna sleep now. Need a shot first chance you get. Ok?"

Kim nodded and watched as the super-powered woman closed her eyes and leaned on the hero's shoulder, asleep in seconds. She stroked the older woman's cheek gently and kissed her lips before laying Shego down on the ground softly, then standing and heading for the cell door.

* * *

Mortiia looked at the screen and watched as Kim carefully pried open the door and walked out.

Oh, she was screwed. She knew it. She was so going to be dead, soon.

"You really did underestimate my daughter."

Mortiia turned on the other woman, who looked just like Shego, but older and without the green tint to her skin. She had decided on not taping the woman's mouth shut, but she regretted it now.

"Shut up before I hurt you."

"Why haven't you?"

"I was being nice."

"Right." Shego's mother drawled out the word to sound really sarcastic.

Mortiia growled and clenched her fists as the door was knocked down and Kim stood there, glaring daggers at the villain.

"Time's up Mortiia."

Mortiia grinned darkly, "No. It's not." She pressed a button on the consol and everything went red, "Good luck getting two women out alive, Ms. Possible." Mortiia ran towards another door and stopped short when she felt something hit her in the back, sending her to the floor. She looked up to see Kim standing over her.

"No offense. But I am in no mood for you. So, you can find a way out." Kim turned towards Shego's mother and released her from the chair she had been tied too. She nodded towards the door Mortiia had tried to use, and left to get Shego.

* * *

The drive back towards Global Justice was silent. Kim had dropped off Shego's mother at her house and had put Shego in her Jag, then drove to Rachel. She knew that the brunette was at GJ, because Shego had called her on the way to her old home, warning the woman to be ready just in case something went wrong.

_'Just in case my fucking ass.'_ Kim growled in her head, pulling into a parking space in front of the huge building. She carefully got Shego out and held her close, walking towards the older woman's office. _'I think I might kill Betty soon. Oh, yeah. She is sooo dead.'_ She added, walking in the door and freezing at the sight of Monique straddling Rachel's lap in a computer chair.

"Oh, get a room!" She said, laying Shego down on the couch.

They broke a part when they heard her voice, and Rachel went right to work. She didn't even look at Shego and grabbed several different injection needles, all filled with different colored liquids. The two women stood off to the side and watched as the brunette cleaned an area of skin on the inside of Shego's right arm and started injecting the liquid into her system. When it was over, Shego groaned softly and her pained breathing evened out.

"She's going to be a sleep for a few days, but other then that, she's fine."

"What happened?"

Rachel looked up at Kim, "How much power did she use?"

"All of it."

"Well that's just fucking great." Rachel growled, then sighed softly, "When she unleashes full force on anything, it shuts down her vital organs. Now. When I say shut down, I mean like Coma type shut down. Their still working and what not, but its not good for her. Her heart rate was 16% when you brought her in here."

Kim nodded and gazed at the sleeping woman silently.

"What all did you inject in her?" Monique asked, knowing her friend wouldn't be able to.

"Several different things. Mostly her main one that helps her heart pick back up. I also gave her one to help her lungs stop burning, which had caused her pained breathing." Rachel stood and threw all the needles away.

"I'm gonna go inform Betty what's going on. I'll be right back."

When Rachel was out of the room, Monique pulled the redhead into her arms, where the hero preceded to cry. They were a mix of several feelings, but Kim didn't even want to figure them all out. Monique didn't ask either, she just held her friend close and stroked her hair, telling her everything would be alright.

"She..." Kim stopped and breathed out slowly, "She hurt herself."

"Shh. Don't GF. Just relax. Ok?"

Kim nodded and they sat down on the floor with their backs to the couch. Kim continued to lean on her friends shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. So... Yeah, I really have nothing to say... Ummm... Oh! Right. Sorry the fight scene was... well... not really a fight scene. I just didn't want Mortiia to be captured just yet. I still have plans for her and need her to cause more problems. I know, I didn't give Shego's mother much screen time. But I only added her to show that even though Shego hates her brothers, she doesn't hate her mother that much. Her father though... Well. Um, totally different feelings for him, (Meaning if she could get away with it, she would murder him along with her brothers).

Really have nothing else to add at this moment. So yeah.

Hope you liked it. Reviews welcomed if you want to give them. ^^


	10. Feeling Down and Out

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 10: Feeling Down and Out.**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Slight Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** So, yeah. Hi again. ^^ it seems that people really actually like my story. It's still a little hard to believe considering my history with my family. So thanks! It puts a smile on my face when I read all the reviews I get; some even make me laugh (In a good way of course). Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others. If it starts to confuse anyone, let me know and I'll fix it up a bit. Also, just so you know. I'm going to be splitting it up into days, so you can see what Kim and Shego (And maybe even Mo and Rach) are feeling.

I don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_**Day 1- Shego**_

Shego opened her eyes slowly. She felt as if she was floating in a sea, but she couldn't tell. She looked around slowly and noted that everything was black.

_'Oh, well, this is just great.'_ She groaned silently, _'It's a great way to ruin the day. I mean, I finally get to call Kimmie mine, and what happens? I fucking use all my power and pass out. Lovely.'_

She looked down at herself and saw that she was standing; the floating feeling must have come from how dizzy she was. It would also explain the headache she was feeling as well. Had she really used that much power? Her head and body told her yes, her pride told her no.

_'Yeah, I know. I could have done more.'_ She berated herself, _'Whatever though. As long as she's safe. I don't care.'_ She added, a small smile forming on her lips.

Yes, as long as Kim was safe, Shego could care less what happened to her own body.

_Kim would kill you if she heard that._

Well, yes, she probably would, but Shego knew it to be the truth. She would walk through the lowest level of hell just to keep the redhead safe. Even if it cost her life to do so.

_**Day 1- Kim**_

A yawn tore its way through Kim's throat as she woke up. Her back hurt and she couldn't really feel her arms. It took her a minute, but she finally realized that she had been sleeping sitting up, with her arms resting on the side of Shego's couch. She had refused to go home the night before, and told Rachel that she was going to stay and watch after the super-powered woman.

Kim yawned again and rubbed her eyes, flinching slightly, "Why did I cry again?" She mumbled to herself, standing up and stretching, "Oh, yeah. I was sad that Shego had hurt herself."

She had leaned on Monique for at least an hour, crying her heart out because of what Shego had done for her. She was grateful her friend hadn't made her explain. Then again, maybe Monique had known all along why she had been crying? It would sort of make sense, considering she had whispered soothing into the redhead's ear while rubbing her back gently to get her to relax.

"Leave it to Mo to know what to do." Kim stated softly. She looked down at the green tinted woman lying on the couch, her breathing slow and even. Rachel had come back with a tank and a pair of shorts for Shego and they had carefully put the older woman in them.

Kim reached out and stroked Shego's cheek softly, "Love you." She murmured, walking out of the office to go to the restroom.

When she came back, she sat down with her back to the couch. She didn't really have anything to do, so she would just sit and wait.

* * *

_**Day 2- Shego**_

Shego was walking around again. She had no real place to go, she was only here till her body healed completely anyway. There was no white or dark light, and she wasn't standing in a tunnel. She had been here one other time, six years prior, when she had gotten the scar on her back. She had hated it then, because she had just wanted to die. Now, well, she hated it because she wanted to see her Kimmie again.

_'Damn fucking powers. I miss her.'_ She thought, a sad frown forming on her lips. She really wanted to feel the redheaded hero in her arms. She had been able to fight the urge for a long time, but now that she knew that Kim was hers, she didn't want to hold back.

Shego sighed softly and sat down. How long had she been here? She could never really tell; the first time had been about a week, would this time be the same? She really hoped not. She didn't want Kim to freak out or anything because she was sleeping for so long.

_'Sleep... Mm... That's sounds really nice right about now.'_ She thought as she yawned. She laid down and closed her eyes.

_**Day 2- Kim**_

Kim growled deep in her throat, though the two lovebirds across the room from her didn't hear it. Monique and Rachel had insisted on at least being in the room with her while she waited. She was ok with it at first... Till Rachel had leaned over and started nibbling on Monique's ear, causing said girl to moan softly and pull her girlfriend into her lap.

Now she just wanted the other two gone so she could sit here and pout. Yes, pout. She wanted to be doing the same things to Shego as Rachel was doing to Monique; but she couldn't yet. She had to wait, and that was putting her in a sour mood.

Before she could tell them to get out, a loud banging made them all look at the door. Where Ron stood, grinning brightly.

"So, KP. Ready to get back with me?"

"No." Kim deadpanned, looking back down at the book Monique brought her. She was hoping by ignoring her friend, that he would leave her alone. Her hope was in vain.

Ron looked at the couch and laughed, "Oh, finally! Is she dead?"

A deep growl filled the room, and before Rachel could hit him for his statement, Kim was standing in front of him. If she had been anything but human, her eyes would have been red, and as it was, her lips were formed into a deep snarl. Her right fist connected with Ron's left cheek that sent him to the floor, coughing up blood. Kim stood over her friend and continued to growl. Oh, she was so gonna hurt him for what he had just said.

Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"GF, stop."

Kim was still growling, "Stay the fuck away from her Ron. I swear, I hear one more insult from you aimed at her and you'll be limping for _months_."

"Girl!" Monique stated, pulling the hero out of the room to calm her down.

Rachel stood next to Ron, shaking her head at the blonde.

"What?" Ron barked, rubbing his cheek.

"You should have learned." Rachel stated, holding out a hand. She helped him up and walked him back out of Shego's office, "You might want to stay away for a while. Oh, and stop asking Kim out."

"Why the hell should I?"

Rachel sighed softly. "You really don't want me to answer that. Just don't. Your luck is wearing thin. Leave."

When Ron left, Monique allowed Kim back into the room. Once in, the redhead went straight back to Shego and sat on the ground in front of the couch. She was a little relaxed now, so she went back to her book.

* * *

_**Day 3- Shego**_

Shego groaned softly as she woke up. Oh, her head hurt even worse now. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly when she saw that she was in her office. A gasp left her lips when she saw Kim sitting next to her on the floor in, her arms crossed on the cushion with her head resting on her arms.

Her lips curved into a small smile as she watched the redhead for a few minutes. Then she carefully pulled the hero up onto the couch and into her arms. She held her close and buried her face into Kim's hair, sighing softly as she fell back asleep. For the first time in six years, she didn't have a nightmare.

_**Day 3- Kim**_

Kim shifted and nuzzled closer to the warmth she felt. She felt arms tighten around her waist and she opened her eyes with a start. It took her a minute, but she realized she was lying on the couch and Shego's arms were wrapped around her tightly, as if she didn't want the other woman to leave.

She smiled and turned around, wrapping her own arms around the super-powered woman and held her close. She nuzzled into Shego's neck and hummed softly before falling back a sleep again.

Oh yeah, she was happy that she hadn't left the older woman's side.

* * *

Rachel stood in the middle of her kitchen, making dinner for her and Monique. She had a giant smirk on her lips as she finished and set the table. She had checked up on her friend earlier that day and noted that Kim and Shego had been cuddled close together on the couch. That sight alone was enough to set her mind at ease.

She was happy that Shego finally had someone; she just hoped that nothing came along to destroy that happiness.

"Hey baby."

"Hey love. Ready for dinner?" Rachel asked, turning around to kiss Monique.

"Mm... Please and thank you."

Rachel grinned and they sat down to eat.

* * *

Shego purred softly as she came awake again. Breath tickled her neck and made her shiver. She looked down at the redhead and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Kimmie... Wake up."

"Mm... Don't wanna." Kim whined softly, nuzzling closer.

Shego grinned, "Ok, I'll just have some fun with you then..." She whispered, nibbling on the top of Kim's ear, purring softly. She trailed her nips down the side of Kim's throat and took a small patch of skin into her mouth. She sucked and nipped at it softly, eventually leaving a dark blue and red mark, _"Mine."_ She growled out softly, knowing that Kim was awake and could hear her.

"Shego." Kim moaned softly, tilting her head to the side and giving the ex-villain more room.

Shego pulled back and smiled at the hero, she nuzzled her cheek slightly, "Shannon."

"Hm?"

Shego chuckled, "I want you to call me Shannon."

"Why? I thought you hate your name."

"You said it before." Shego shrugged, pulling the redhead closer, "I like how it sounds when you say it."

Kim nodded and they continued to lie on the couch, holding each other close. At some point, one of Shego's hands moved to run through Kim's hair while the other stroked the hero's back. Kim was purring softly at the feeling as her hands started tracing patterns on Shego's back. They stayed quite for a while, before a question came to the redhead's mind.

"Hey Shannon?"

"Hm?"

"I know I'm late in asking, but why did you where a tux to that party?"

"I usually wear a nice dress. But when I heard that I had to take you with me, I decided to go with a tux instead. I like my dresses and all, but sometimes, I like to show off a different side of me."

Kim nodded, "So you still wear dresses?"

"Every now and then. I'm usually working on my bikes though, so I'm usually wearing jean and a t-shirt." Shego responded, her fingers running along the skin on the back of the hero's neck. She leaned down and tilted Kim's head so they could kiss softly.

"Mm..." Kim pulled back, "So you can be nice too? Oh! And you can cook?"

Shego chuckled, "My mother beat manners into me. I might be mean, sarcastic and snarky a lot of the time, but I do know how to be nice. She also taught me how to cook." She leaned back in and nibbled on Kim's bottom lip gently, _"Mine."_

Kim was the one to chuckle now, "Yes, all yours. Now, what are we?"

Shego stopped and looked at the redhead, there was a bit of fear reflecting in her eyes as she spoke.

"We are whatever you want us to be."

Kim grinned slightly, "Girlfriends?"

Shego nodded, a small smile forming, "Yes."

"And lovers?"

Shego nodded again.

Kim smiled and kissed her new girlfriend, "No rush, right?"

"No rush. We'll go slow." Shego confirmed, kissing back, "When you're ready."

Kim laughed and nodded, nuzzling back into Shego's neck. They stayed like that for a bit longer then before, they were quiet for a long time. Shego glanced at her computer and saw that her heart rate was back to normal. She sighed silently, one fear down, two fears down; how many more did she have now?

"Ron came by."

Shego growled.

"He saw you asleep and asked if you were finally dead."

"Rachel probably kicked his ass for saying that, huh?"

"Nope." Kim looked up, "I punched him in the jaw."

Shego grinned, "Why Princess. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh hush!"

Shego chuckled and pulled the redhead close when she tried to move away. That was three fears down. How many more to go?

"Hey, Shannon."

"Hm?"

"Do you still plan on not taking the um..." Kim furrowed her brows in thought.

"Do I still plan on dying?" Shego said for her.

Kim nodded, a sad frown tugging at her lips.

"I'm not sure. I have about another six months before they get back with the meteor. If we're still together I'm going to take it."

"And if we're not?"

"I'll hope that you remember me." Shego stated.

Kim looked up at the super-powered woman and knew that what she said was the truth. Her heart stopped for a second at the thought of losing the other woman, but she forced herself not to think about Shego being dead. Instead she thought about how she refused to let the other woman go now that she had her. Oh, she would _never_ let the other woman go. She nuzzled into Shego's neck again and kissed her skin; relaxing into the older woman's arms.

"You're taking it."

Shego looked down at the hero in her arms. She had been looking at the ceiling while fighting back her tears. The kiss she had felt on her neck had brought a small smile to her face and she had almost completely relaxed when Kim had spoken.

"Why do you say that Pumpkin?"

"I refuse to let you go."

A soft chuckle filled the room, "You sure you love me that much?"

"I've loved you for a long time, I just never noticed till I read that note how much."

"It took my letter for you to figure it out?"

"Actually, I was heading that way before my birthday, but the letter just helped confirm it. I can't loose you. I refuse to." Kim stated, kissing Shego's neck again, "Deal with it. You're stuck with me."

"Mm... I can't find it in myself to resent that." Shego purred, a happy grin tugging at her lips.

"Good. If I'm yours. Then you're _mine_."

"Always."

Both smiled happily as they kissed softly.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so, here's chapter 10. I'm not really sure if the title suits it or not now that I've read it. But I'm going to leave it anyways. Sorry it took me a few days. I had a bit of writers block and just wanted to relax a little bit. I posted another story up, but it's a Sailor Moon fanfic.

So, yeah...

Um...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed. ^^


	11. Life

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 11: Life**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Ron Bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Yo! When I started this story, I didn't plan on adding any songs to it. Or, well, I planned on at least naming them if I did, but that was about it. But, my boy toy got this song (Phoenix Burn) on his Zune and when I listened to it, I was instantly hooked. I listened to it non stop for at least twelve-ish hours now, and the more I hear it. The more I realize how well it _could_ suit Shego. I don't claim to own the song, or anything. But I wanted to add it to the story.

You guys will have to be the judge for the song though. Does it fit Shego?

I don't own the show, nor do I own the song 'Phoenix Burn' by Alpha Rev. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"Shannon..." Kim whined,

Shego looked up from her computer and at the redhead rolling around on her bed, "What Princess?"

The hero pouted as she rolled onto her stomach and looked at her girlfriend.

Shego chuckled softly, "What?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

Kim growled and rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling, "Can you please make me some lunch?"

Shego smiled and stood up, "That depends. What'll my reward be?"

Kim grinned at her love, "You get to pick."

Shego laughed as she walked out of her room and into her kitchen. A remote lay next to her fridge and she pressed the power button as she walked by it. The radio kicked on as Shego washed her hands and started cooking.

Kim followed her girlfriend out and sat at the table. They had been dating for almost a month, and if they weren't at Shego's house, they were at Kim's apartment. They had taken it slowly, just like the super-powered woman said they would. Now, don't get her wrong, Kim loved that they were taking their time, but she really did wish that they weren't waiting for Shego to be better.

"_I need love that will release me.  
Keep me honest, keep me happy.  
I need a peace with understanding.  
Trying to find a softer landin'._"

Kim's train of thought stopped as she heard Shego start to sing along to the music playing. The raven-haired woman was still cooking, and she was dancing to the song as it played over the radio.

"_I need to know when I can change this.  
Or give it up and just embrace it.  
I need to find a way of letting it go.  
When everything falls apart._"

Oh wow, Kim's mind screamed. She knew that Shego loved to sing, and she had even heard her girlfriend singing before. But this, this felt different, as if the song was what Shego was feeling inside. Was this how Shego really felt when she was alone all those years?

"_I've taken too much, given up.  
I am twisted, burnin', breaking up.  
I need to find a way of letting it go.  
When everything falls apart.  
I could try, but I'd never take it.  
Yell and I will never be heard.  
You will be my phoenix burn.  
I could run, but I'd never reach it.  
Leave but I might never return.  
You will be my phoenix burn._"

Kim's heart rate was speeding up with each word Shego sung. She stood up and walked over to her love, wrapping her arms around the green skinned woman's waist. Shego stopped dancing, but continued to sing.

"_I need to push through the undiscovered.  
Find my answers, leave them uncovered.  
I wanna speak out what I believe in.  
That love will heal us, give us freedom.  
I wanna see what's on the horizon.  
Change directions, stop the fightin'.  
I need to find a way of letting it go.  
When everything falls apart._"

Shego placed the food on plates and turned to embrace her girlfriend. She made the redhead move with her as she started dancing in place again. She nuzzled into the hero's hair and smiled. She really did love Kim, and knew that when the song was over, she would probably have to explain why she sung it. But she didn't really care at the moment. She was just happy to be with her love right now.

"_I've taken too much, given up.  
I am twisted, burnin', breaking up.  
I need to find a way of letting it go.  
When everything falls apart.  
I could try, but I'd never take it.  
Yell and I will never be heard.  
You will be my phoenix burn.  
I could run, nut I'd never reach it.  
Leave but I might never return.  
You will be my phoenix burn._"

They danced slowly around the kitchen and family room. Kim didn't mind so much as long as they were alone, like they were at the moment. She really loved hearing Shego singing, and this song was really good, made better by the woman in her arms who sung along to it perfectly. She snuggled closer to the older woman's body as they continued to dance.

"_Let me burn.  
Let me burn.  
Let me burn.  
Let me burn._"

Shego pulled Kim even closer, taking in the calming scent of her body spray. She loved the scent of vanilla sugar on her girl and was always surprised at how well it made her body and mind relax just by smelling it. There wasn't much in the world that could make her relax, but she was happy that just being near the redhead was enough to set her at ease. The only thing that threatened that peace inside her was when Ron was near them as well.

"_Yeah, I've taken too much, given up.  
I am twisted, burnin', breaking up.  
I need to find a way of letting it go.  
When everything falls apart.  
I could try, but I'd never take it.  
Yell and I will never be heard.  
You will be my phoenix burn.  
I could run, but I'd never reach it.  
Leave but I might never return.  
You will be my phoenix burn.  
You will be my phoenix burn.  
You will be my phoenix burn._"

Another song came on as they stopped dancing. Shego smiled down at Kim and kissed her softly. Hands grabbed the back of her head and neck, keeping her close. The kiss turned deep and passionate, causing both women to moan as tongues touched and played gently. They had happy grins plastered on their faces when they finally pulled apart to look at each other.

"Come on Pumpkin. Let's eat." Shego whispered softly, trailing kisses down the redhead's neck.

"Mm... Shannon." Kim purred, tilting her head to the side and giving the older woman more room. She yelped when she felt her feet leaving the floor. It turned into a deep moan as her legs were wrapped around Shego's waist and she could _feel_ the heat coming from the super-powered woman. She felt herself grinding against the older woman as she was pressed against the wall. She tugged on Shego's hair and kissed her deeply as they both moaned.

She was wet, no, wait; correction, she was _dripping_. Never had anyone made her this horny, no one, _no one_ even came _close_ to making her feel this much affection. Her hands ran under Kim's top and she was purring as she got to feel the redhead's breasts. She loved the moan that tore its way through the hero's throat. She also loved the feel of the younger woman in her arms, grinding into her because of her arousal. They both felt a building need of release, the need to be closer, the need to touch. It was always when they got this far that they both hated the fact that they were waiting for Shego to get better. If they didn't have to wait for a piece of the rainbow colored comet to get back, they would so be enjoying their time together in a way they both wanted, _needed_.

"You know." They both stopped and turned to look at who spoke. Rachel was standing in the door way, grinning at them, "The food is going to waste."

Shego growled deeply as she pulled her hands out from under the redhead's shirt and set her back down on the ground. Making sure that the hero had regained her balance before letting go of her completely.

Reason one why they weren't having sex yet, it was the main reason too. If they went past kissing each other, no matter where they were, Rachel or Monique would show up and ruin the moment; leaving both women in a sour mood. Oh, they hated their friends at the moment. They really did.

"Don't start Rach." Shego sneered as she headed over to the food and set it down on the table. She held out Kim's chair and then sat down in her own. Rachel watched silently as they took the next few minutes to eat their food. She really loved pissing Shego off, knowing that the other woman wouldn't hurt her.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I was told to drop this off." Rachel said, pointing to a large box by the front door, "Betty said you were building a new bike?"

"No. One blew up." Shego grumbled, "The skeletal is still intact so I just need to replace several of the parts."

"Ah, makes sense."

"Not to you."

"Oh shut up."

Shego grinned, she might not physically hurt her friend but she loved to throw insults at the brunette. She continued to eat as Rachel grabbed a soda from the fridge and left, grumbling under her breath about super intelligent people being mean to the not so lucky ones.

"Hey Shannon?"

"Hm?"

Kim looked up at her, "Where did you learn that song?"

Shego shrugged, "I don't really remember. I do know it was before the tower incident. So roughly seven years? Give or take a few months?"

Kim nodded, "You sounded wonderful."

Shego looked off to the side, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks, "Yeah... So. Anything else you want to know?"

"Mm, now that you mention it. How many people have you been with?"

"Not as much as you would think." the ex-villain responded, finishing her food, "I could count out how many on one hand for both genders. And they were less then four each."

Kim watched her girlfriend as she took their plates to the sink and started cleaning them. So in total, Shego had been with less then ten people? Why did that make a part of her extremely happy to know?

_Because she is yours, and you would kill to keep her._

Well, yes, she was hers now, but still, the past was the past and she felt no ill emotions towards the older woman. But her heart still skipped several beats knowing that Shego had not had many lovers. Also, if it was up to her; and it certainly was, Shego would never take another lover in her life time. No, the super-powered woman was _hers_. Hers and hers _alone_. Like her mind told her, she would kill anyone who tried to tear them apart.

And she would do it with a grin plastered on her lips.

Shego, on the other hand, was thinking much the same. She refused to let the hero go, to let the redhead walk away from her. She would do anything to keep Kim in her life, and hell; as much as it would hurt. If Kim asked, she would even be willing to let her go. Now, with that being said, her earlier thought needed to be changed, but as long as Kim _asked_ Shego would be willing enough to let her walk away as long as it made her happy. As much as she wanted to keep the redheaded hero, Kim's happiness came before her own, and that was one promise she intended to keep forever.

"Shannon."

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"We'll never walk out on each other."

Shego grinned, "Don't plan to Pumpkin. But know, not all promises you ask me to keep will be kept."

"And why, might I ask, would they not be kept?"

"Some promises are meant to be broken."

"Why?"

"With out broken promises, trust would never be questioned. Without trust being questioned, second chances would never take place."

Kim frowned, "How does that work?"

"I trust you Kim. I trust you not to hurt me. And in return I promise not to hurt you. That is a promise that is meant to be kept. And so, there is no need to question the trust I feel for you. There is no need to think that you need a second chance."

Kim nodded, it sounded confusing, but Shego had a valid point. The way she had explained it made little to no sense at all. But her reasoning was good none the less. If there weren't a few promises broken, trust would never be questioned, and their assumptions would cause them to see the other person differently.

Shego grimaced, "Ok, yeah, next time I think that all the way through before I even think of trying to explain it."

Kim laughed, "Yeah, but I sort of get what you mean. So, the promise of never walking out on the other is a promise that is meant to be kept?"

"Even if its not. I refuse to let you go." Shego stated soundly, walking over to her love and kissing her softly, "I plan to love you till the day I die and that is a long ways away."

Kim smiled happily and pulled the older woman down for another kiss. The explanation was messed up, but in the end, it still made sense to her. And just like Shego said, she refused to let the super-powered woman go.

* * *

"Do you think they would believe us if we told them it was always an accident?" Monique pondered, doodling on a piece of paper as Rachel worked out a bug in Shego's main computer.

"Probably not." Rachel answered back, skimming through all the files briefly, "Hell, Shego was giving me the look that, if it could, would have killed me."

Monique chuckled as she started to sketch Rachel. She was sitting on the couch, so she had a perfect view of the other woman's lovely back and ass. It was a sight to behold, and she really couldn't help drawing it. As it was, she loved to draw Rachel, and was even planning to ask her girlfriend to model for her.

"Love, did you hear me?"

"No, what did you say?"

Rachel chuckled and turned around; she walked slowly over to Monique and straddled her lap, "I said 'I love you'."

Monique's heart skipped a beat. They had been dating for roughly two months, and even though they used the term 'love' when they talked to each other, they had never said the words that would express their feelings for the other person. In all honesty, Monique never thought she would hear those words from anyone. But now that she had _indeed_ heard them, tears fell down her cheeks and she just had to kiss her girlfriend.

Rachel had been scared. She didn't want to ruin what they had by telling Monique her feelings, but she had really wanted her love to know how she felt. When she felt Monique's lips press desperately against her own, she knew she had made the right choice in expressing her emotions.

They made love slowly and gently on Shego's couch. It was a fitting place for it to happen. It had been the place were their relationship started. It was now the place where they would know each others love for the other. And as Monique reached her peak, Rachel knew that her love was returned completely.

* * *

Mortiia growled as she sat down in the empty room. She was royally pissed off that she had been beaten by a completely _human_ girl. Now, if Shego had been the one to beat her, she might have been taking this a lot better.

Well, ok, that was a lie. She would still want to kill all of humanity. But, still. She had power. She could kill someone in seconds, yet a completely normal woman was able to paralyze her and stop her from escaping. That was not right in her mind. No, it was a definite no in her mind. She refused to except that the redhead could beat her in battle. She was the superior species in this world, and she was going to prove it, and soon.

Yes, Kim Possible would die by her hand; even if it killed her in the process.

* * *

"You think we should interfere?"

"Not yet. It is not time."

"But waiting is boring."

"Stop whining and start practicing."

"Fucking spoil sport."

"Oh, boo the fuck who. Shut up already."

A loud grumble was heard before it was silent again.

* * *

**A/N:** *Reads over the chapter again while munching on cookies; Looks around and blushes, realizing I'm done* Umm... So, yeah. Hi!

I decided to give Mo and Rach a little more screen time in this chapter and even got their feelings out in the open. I purposely put them in Shego's office for that reason. Though the bug in the computer will play a role in the next few chapters.

I also wanted to give Mortiia a bit of screen time, as well as to show what she was doing for the past month, which seems to be nothing at all.

The last conversation I'm going to leave to you to think and ponder about. I can tell you this though. If this story plays out well at the end. I MIGHT make a sequel to it. And the 'things' talking at the end will play a big role in it. But only if _New Beginnings_ works out well. I also just realized that Some of the lyrics for the song might be wrong. But really. If you want to know so badly, look the song up on Youtube and listen to it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcomed if given. ^^


	12. Work, Training, and a Plan

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 12: Work, Training, and a Plan.**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Ron Bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the story in general so far. I don't have much to say this time around.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Shego was grinning happily as she walked into her office the next day. She had woken up with Kim wrapped tightly in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Now, that really shouldn't be a reason to make her grin, but she was still surprised that she had the hero all to herself, and didn't have to worry about losing her. It was a happy thought that refused to go away, and she had found herself not caring in the slightest if it did or not.

She had dropped Kim off at the redhead's apartment before driving off to work. Which is where she found Rachel and Monique making out on the couch in her office.

"Ok, do you just want the damned thing?" Shego asked softly, setting her keys and helmet down on her desk before heading out to the garage.

The couple had the decency to blush and scamper off each other.

"Oh! Here's a question. How is it you guys can have fun, but me and Kimmie can't?" Shego asked next, grabbing tools and heading over to a broken bike.

"It's not like we're trying to stop you!" Rachel whined, walking out of Shego's office with Monique following behind.

"But you don't let it happen anyway!" Shego whined back, though she had a slight smirk on her face.

Rachel pouted as she looked at her friend. Oh, she really hated when Shego made a good point, it made her winning the argument nearly impossible.

Shego laughed and rolled herself under the bike, grabbing the tool she needed first, and started working. She stayed working for well over an hour. She would have been done sooner, but she had neglected to turn on her radio, mostly so that Rachel and Monique could talk without having to scream to be heard. Though, it didn't really matter in the end, considering that Monique left a few minutes after Shego came in; saying something about having to go to work.

"How are the uniforms coming?" Shego asked, her voice muffled.

Rachel walked over to the huge radio and turned it on to a low murmur, "Great. Now we're just waiting for the material to come it so we can see how it will work. Then we'll send it to get made."

Shego hummed along to the music and tapped her foot to the beat, "That's good. Now, answer my question. Do you just want the couch? I honestly don't trust it anymore."

Rachel blushed and looked away, "Sorry..."

Shego rolled out and looked at her friend, "I could buy the world over, several times over, and you're sorry you ruined a couple hundred dollar couch?"

"You liked it." Rachel stated softly.

Shego laughed loudly, "Rach, take the damn couch."

Rachel looked away, a blush still on her cheeks. She knew that the couch really did mean close to nothing to her friend. She also knew that Shego would have donated it to a shelter when she grew tired of it and wanted a new one. She had done it before, and Rachel didn't put it past her to do it again.

"Ok."

"Thank you." Shego stated, going back to work. She had to grin, knowing that Rachel couldn't see it. Whether the brunette liked it or not, that couch would have been in her livin' room within the week. Hell, Shego even planned on buying two couches and donating one of them anyway.

Rachel nodded and went back to Shego's office, trying to figure out where her new couch would be placed in her couch.

* * *

"Can we interfere now?"

"No."

* * *

"Do you know how to wield weapons?"

Shego rolled out from under her bike and looked at Kim, who had just walked into the garage at Global Justice. Her mouth had dropped open upon hearing the redhead's question.

"Y-yeah..." Shego answered, standing up and walking over to her girlfriend, "Why do you ask Baby?"

"I want to learn how to use them."

"All of them?"

Kim nodded, "If you would teach them to me, then yes."

Shego gulped and pulled the hero into her arms. She wasn't scared, or anything like that, but she was surprised that her love wanted to know more. She had thought about teaching the hero everything she knew, but she didn't want to hurt the redhead.

"Shannon...?"

"Hm?" Shego hummed, nuzzling into Kim's neck gently.

"Are you ok? You don't have to teach me if you don't want to."

Shego shook her head, "It's not that Princess, I would love to teach you weaponry. I'm just surprised you asked."

Kim grinned, "So you'll teach me?"

Shego nodded and nuzzled even closer. The whole building knew they were together, and had even seen them cuddling numerous times, so Shego could really care less if someone saw her hanging all over her love at the moment. She just really wanted to hold Kim and she would damn well hurt anyone who tried and make a joke about it.

Kim was much the same when it came to them being together. She could care less what people said; she loved that Shego would just pull her into her arms and hold her. She also loved that they cuddled before they went to bed. It wasn't anything spectacular, but she loved it none the less. She had learned a lot about her girlfriend in the month they had been together, and one thing that had surprised her was that Shego was actually a very cuddly person. She didn't like cuddling with people, per say, she preferred to cuddle with a pillow; but she had made one exception when it came to Kim.

Shego had even explained that Kim was the first person she had ever really shared a bed with. Yes, she's had lovers before, but she had never taken them to her house, and she had refused to stay in bed with them after they had finished. The hero had really been the first everything to Shego, the only exception to that was that Betty and Rachel and been the older woman's first and only friends. She actually refused to call Kim anything but her lover. It was a good idea considering they never planned on being anything but lovers.

They stayed like that for another few minutes before Shego had to go back to working on the bike. Kim went into her office and sat at her desk, watching Rachel talk on the phone about a couch.

* * *

"Can we now?"

"No!"

* * *

"Dodge."

Kim ducked and rolled to the side as Shego brought down the sword she had in her hands. Shego had been teaching the hero the basics when it came to swords for the past hour. They had left the garage and headed to the training room once the super-powered woman was done with her work.

"Dodge."

Kim back flipped to move away this time, though she wasn't fast enough, and part of her shirt was cut. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make both women frown at it. They both frowned for different reasons though. Shego, because of the fact that Kim had been hit, the hero was usually faster then that, plus she just really didn't like seeing her love hurt. Kim, on the other hand, was frowning because of the fact that Shego had cut her favorite shirt, one that she didn't think she could find any where else.

"Pumpkin. You need to be faster."

"I'm trying! You ruined my shirt."

Shego sighed, "I'll buy you a new one."

"It was one of a kind though!"

Shego frowned, "I'll find the person who designed it and pay them to make you a new one."

Kim sighed softly and nodded, though she didn't really care if Shego got her a new one or not. It was only a shirt after all. It had no really meaning to her what so ever. What was really bothering her was that she wasn't getting to use a sword yet.

"Shannon?"

"Hm?"

"When do I get to use one?"

Shego smiled slightly, "When I can swing at you for days and not cut you."

"Shannon!" Kim whined, flopping down onto the ground.

Shego shook her head, "I'm being serious, Baby. Playing with weapons is so different from throwing punches at someone. You need to know how to dodge the attacks before you start making your own."

"That makes no sense. Don't I need to carry one around so I know how fast I need to move?"

"Yes and no."

"Shannon!"

"Yes, because the extra weight will help you figure out how fast to be. No, because whether I like it or not, my strength, speed, and agility are three times what they use to be. I don't want to hurt you Baby. I really don't."

Kim frowned; she had really forgotten that Shego was stronger then normal people. Hell, in the month they had been together, she had fooled herself into thinking that Shego wasn't dying. A fact that she was reminded of every time they got interrupted. Or, occasionally when the hero would let her mind wonder.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Princess." Shego stated, placing the sword back on the wall. She walked over to the redhead and sat down next to her, letting the hero lean on her and she wrapped her arm around Kim's waist.

"You've been controlling it this whole time, huh?"

Shego nodded as she rested her cheek on top of Kim's head, smiling at the scent the hero produced.

"Mm... I love how you smell."

"Shannon!"

"What? I do! Your natural scent is lovely; and mixed with your shampoo? Devine!"

Kim couldn't help but laugh softly and nuzzle closer to her girlfriend.

* * *

"Can we now?"

"For the mother of... NO!"

* * *

Mortiia stood in front of a computer and grinned; she had just planted a bug in Shego's computer, and had gotten past several of the super-powered woman's firewall. If her plan worked, Shego would be without a lot of things, her friend most of all.

The bug was designed to tamper with enough things to cause the computer to short circuit, cutting Rachel off from it and sending her in to a coma, and eventually into death. It was a perfect plan as far as Mortiia was concerned. She also made it to once the computer was shut down, Shego wouldn't be able to turn it back on. Causing the pale skinned woman to go into a state of grief, and thus leaving her out of it. That was when Mortiia would come in and kill Kim Possible, then Shego.

"Now..." Mortiia murmured to herself as she paced back and forth, "All I have to do now is be ready."

She laughed darkly as she headed out of the room.

Oh, she was going to have so much fun with this now.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

"How about-"

"I swear, you finish that sentence and I will kick your ass through a thousand fucking Dimensions and into next week."

"- Now?"

"Grr... That's it! You're dead!"

"Ah! No! I'M SORRY! AHHH!"

* * *

"Shar!" Rachel yelled, running into the training room.

"What?" Shego asked, looking up at her friend.

"There's a bug in your computer system."

"Oh, well. That's just lovely." Shego growled; standing and helping Kim to her feet. They all headed out of the training room and back to Shego's office.

Rachel and Kim sat on the couch and watched as Shego stood in front of her computer and got to work. It took her a few hours to work through all the files and bits of information. She also scanned all of her firewalls and protection codes.

"Ok, she's a good hacker."

"Shar?" Rachel asked, standing up. She didn't like the tone that Shego was using.

"I'll give it credit, but it's not going to get past my final three firewalls. Mortiia is losing her touch."

"How do you know it's Mortiia?" Kim asked, confused.

Shego grinned slightly, "It has a small 'M' on its back."

Kim nodded, then relaxed into the couch. They sat in the room chatting for a while, Shego watching the screen for long periods of time to see what the bug was doing. As the bug hit the third to the last firewall, it burned out of existence; causing Shego to grin her triumph.

She stood up and joined Kim on the couch, pulling the redhead into her arms and nuzzling into her neck. She had built the computer herself, and had added every firewall there was in the world to it. She had also made several of her own and added them when she had connected Rachel to the computer. It was more of a protection for Rachel then it was for the computer. Rachel could very well live without the computer working, but they both needed the main one to be running so they could keep an eye on Shego's health.

A yawn came out of Shego and she shook her head to clear the dizzy feeling she was having at the moment.

"Shannon?"

"Hm?"

Kim moved back to look at her girlfriend, causing the raven haired woman to whimper as her pillow moved away. Shego pulled the redhead back and nuzzled back into the hero's neck. Kim frowned,

"Shannon."

"You're comfortable to rest against. No moving!"

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Kim asked, ignoring the commanding tone Shego was using and moving back again.

"Kimmie!" Shego whined, trying to pull Kim closer again.

"Answer the question and I'll let nuzzle into my neck again."

"No. I stayed up and watched you sleep. Now, can I _please_ hold you close again?"

Kim chuckled softly and made Shego lay down on the couch, then curled up in the super-powered woman's arms. Shego wrapped her arms tightly around Kim's waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her head into the hero's hair; where she fell asleep barely a minute later.

* * *

"I'M SORRY! How many times do I have to say it?"

"I swear, you say anything more and I will make sure you _limp_ when we get there."

"You're so mean..."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Rachel sat at the computer and watched as Shego slept with Kim in her arms. It was a cute moment, and if she had a camera, she would have taken a picture of it by now. It would be a great way to taunt, or even blackmail the older woman, but Rachel had foregone bringing her camera to work that day.

"Does she still have nightmares?"

Kim looked up at the brunette, "Every now and then. She's spent the last week and a half staying up till about three, just watching me as I sleep."

"You don't sound all that mad that she's not sleeping."

"It's pointless to tell her not to, she'll do it anyway. Plus, I feel safe..."

"And a little aroused?"

Kim blushed brightly and looked away.

Rachel chuckled softly, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"I feel wanted, more then I feel aroused." Kim looked back at Rachel, her blush almost gone, "It's nice to know that she enjoys just laying there and watching me. That it makes her happy."

Rachel nodded; she understood what the redhead meant. It was how she felt when she would wake up to see Monique watching her.

"Do you watch her sleep?"

"Some times. If I come over late, I sit and watch her for a few minutes before joining her." Kim answered, stroking Shego's arm softly.

Rachel smiled, "Just keep her happy for me, ok?"

"Promise."

* * *

Mortiia stood looking at the computer screen. How could her bug have failed? It was made to break down every single firewall that Shego had on her computer. She was tempted to try a second time, but figured that destroying Shego's computer would be pointless, at this part. She could always just make a few minor adjustments to her plan, and it would work perfectly.

"Yes, well, either way, Kim and Shego will both be dead soon." She murmured to herself, thinking over her plan and fixing things.

* * *

Betty walked into Shego's office and looked at the three women. She had a slight grin on her face, and she had great news. Though, the news happened to be for the one woman who was sleeping at the moment. She decided to fix that by slamming the door shut, effectively waking Shego up.

"BETTY! What the hell?"

"My crew just came back from space. They have successfully gotten a piece of the rainbow colored comet."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a few days to add this chapter. I wasn't sure how to go about typing it, or how I should end it. There should be about two or four more chapters before the end. And yes, Shego and Kim WILL get their 'alone' time within the next couple of chapters.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcomed. ^^


	13. Cure

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 13: Cure.**_

**Rating: M**

**Paring: KiGo, Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** Don't really have anything to say.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

The silence in the room was so thick and heavy that someone could have taken out a knife and cut out designs. It was really that bad, all three women were tense, with different looks on their faces. Rachel had a look of smugness, as if she knew that the comet was going to be brought back early. Shego had a look of complete surprise, she really thought she would have to wait another five months before she could have her Kimmie; and yes, sex was really what she had on mind. Kim had a look of shock that was warring with happiness in her eyes; she wasn't sure which one she should feel, but she knew she was feeling both.

Betty, on the other hand, had a huge grin plastered on her face, and she was just waiting to see who would speak first. She could really care less about how tensed the room felt. She just really wanted to know what Shego would say to the comet being back so soon. She knew that a few months ago, the super-powered woman could have cared less if the comet was back, she would have just gone on with her life till she died. But it was different now, _now_ she had Kim in her life, and Betty knew that Shego would take the comet, make a cure for herself, and take it. Of course, if only Kim stayed in her life, which Betty highly doubted that the hero would be leaving any time soon, if at that.

Shego, like Betty had guessed, was the first one to speak, "The... The comet's here...?"

"Why, no, _Shannon_, I just thought I would come in here and fuck with you. Yes the fucking comet is here." Betty stated, a smirk still gracing on her lips.

Shego growled, but held her tongue. Betty wouldn't do that to her, and she knew it would be pointless to argue with the woman. Really, it would be.

"What happens next?" Kim asked, sitting up.

The other two women chuckled as Shego whimpered softly at the loss of the hero in her arms. They ended up having to bite their tongues to stop from laughing when they saw that Kim was ignoring the older woman.

"Well, first Miss Whines-A-Lot over there has to make the cure she needs."

"And second?" Kim asked next,

"That depends on what she makes it into."

"Powder." Shego stated, sitting up since she knew that Kim wouldn't lie back down.

"Powder?" Rachel and Betty asked together, both clearly confused.

"Yes, I will need to pour it into the cut on my back, considering that is where most of the electricity resins. I will not make it into a liquid because it will take too long; plus, after having all those shots, it's safe to say that I will be cringing every time I go anywhere near a hospital."

"So all you need is just the comet?"

Shego shook her head and stood, "Where is it Betty?"

"In your lab."

Shego grinned and nodded her thanks, heading out the room.

Kim watched her love leave and turned to Betty, "Why is she so pissed?"

"Not pissed, annoyed." Rachel stated, she had known Shego since high school, after all, so she knew her friend well.

"No. She's pissed." Kim stated, "I been around her enough to know the difference. She's pissed beyond all hell."

"How can you tell?" Betty asked, head tilted ever so slightly. She was really wondering how the hero could beet Rachel in knowing what Shego was feeling.

"She might have been grinning, but her body was tense, and her jaw was clenched. She was holding back a growl." Kim explained. She had known Shego for several years, and it had only taken her a few months to figure out what the woman was thinking most of the time.

"How wow. She beet you Rachel."

"Oh Shut Up!"

Kim ignored the banter between the two friends and pondered why Shego was so mad.

* * *

Shego flipped the lights on and shut the door, growling low in her throat. She really wanted to shred something to bits, but she couldn't. That was a low blow that Betty used, and though she knew it didn't really mean anything, it still pissed her off. Had anyone noticed?

_'Kimmie probably did. She has gotten better then Rachel at reading me. Scary enough.'_

Shego sighed softly and rubbed her temples. She had a long day of work ahead of her now. There was a lot more to making a cure then just crushing the comet up into powder. She had to add chemicals, lots of them, then air it out and add a drop of her blood, as well as a bit of her plasma. It was a confusing process, but she had figured out a few years ago how she needed to do it.

Shego sighed again and got to work.

* * *

Step one: Crushing the comet. Time taken to do so? Two hours.

Step two: Adding the chemicals needed. Time taken? Four hours.

Step three: Slowly turning the mixture back to powder. Time taken? Three days.

* * *

Kim walked into the Lab at the end of the first day and looked at Shego,

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Done for the day?"

Shego bit her bottom lip, "Almost." She answered, slowly pouring the colorful liquid into a round cylinder and placing it in an air tight see through box. Several small tubes were connected to each side, and when Shego flipped a switch, the box started to fog up as the chemicals were drawn out slowly.

Kim came over and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. She nuzzled Shego's shoulder blade, "Can we go home now, love?"

Shego nodded and they left the room for the night. They drove to Kim's house for the night, and Shego cooked them dinner before they sat on the couch and cuddled. They stayed there for a while before Shego nipped at Kim's earlobe,

"Does Monique have a key?"

"No."

"How does she always get in?"

Kim shrugged, she could hardly think straight with Shego trailing the tip of her tongue down her neck.

"Kimmie?"

"I never lock the door till I go to bed."

Shego nodded and stood up, walking to the door and locking it. She came back and straddled her girlfriends lap. She grabbed the back of Kim's head gently and pulled the hero into a soft kiss. They both moaned as their tongues touched and wrapped around each other. They delved into the others mouth and explored thoroughly. Shego ran her hands slowly through Kim's hair repeatedly.

Kim was left breathless as she felt Shego trail kisses down her neck. They had never gone much farther then making out, with the occasional grope or grind. So Shego only licking at the base of her throat, was a major turn on, especially knowing that it very well could lead to more. She hoped to high heaven that nothing ruined this right now, cause really; she _needed_ it.

Shego smirked against Kim's skin and nipped at the hero's collar bone gently. She traced patterns up Kim's sides as she removed the redhead's shirt. She leaned back and had to bite back a moan at the sight of her shirtless lover. Kim was toned, but only enough that she couldn't be mistaken as a weakling. Her stomach was flat, with just a hint of a six pack; her breasts were just big enough to make Shego's mouth water at the sight of them.

"God... Baby." The ex-villain whimpered as she leaned down and kissed at the top of Kim's chest. She reached her hands around the hero's back and unsnapped her bra, taking it off and tossing it to the side. Her hands immediately went to Kim's breasts and started to massage them softly, causing a low moan to leave the hero's lips.

Shego kissed slowly around Kim's right nipple, eventually taking the puckered nub into her mouth and licking at it softly. Her right hand started to gently pinch and knead the other nipple as her left hand trailed down a taunt stomach to stroke across Kim's pant line. After a few minutes, she moved to the left nipple to give it the same attention as the right, as her hands went to work on slowly ridding the hero of her pants.

Kim closed her eyes tightly as she threw her head back and moaned. Who knew that Shego was this good? _Her ex's do..._ Yeah, and she was going to rip them to shreds if she ever met them, that was for sure. She felt Shego tug at her pants and she leaned her head forward and opened her eyes as she lifted her hips to help her girlfriend out. She watched, transfixed, as Shego gracefully slide from her lap to the floor and pulled her pants down.

Shego pulled back and trailed kisses down Kim's body as she rid the hero of her shoe's, socks, and pants in a matter of seconds. She licked and nibbled on her lovers pant line, causing another deep moan to leave Kim's throat. Then she moved down and worked on the hero's thighs. She left no inch of skin untouched there, every bit of flesh from the knee's to the hot, throbbing core was worked on. She was doing this mostly as a tease. She wanted Kim to be dripping, and begging for release, before she gave it to her.

It didn't take very long.

"Shannon..." Kim whimpered as she moaned loudly, "Baby, please..."

Shego grinned as she slid a finger under the hero's panties and pulled them off. She leaned back ever so slightly to look down at her lover, and moaned deeply at the sight of Kim's bare skin. She couldn't help but lean down and nuzzled the part of her lover that she had just uncovered. Her tongue snuck out to lick at bare skin, eventually slipping into slick wet folds to touch a throbbing clit.

"Of fuck..."

Kim nearly screamed as she felt Shego start to lick and suck at her clit; her hips jerked upwards and her hands shot out to grab dark raven-hair.

Shego moved down slowly and swirled her tongue around Kim's opening, collecting some of the liquid that was slowly pouring out of the redhead. She couldn't help but moan at the taste of the other woman as she dipped her tongue inside to get more. She started off with a slow pace as she thrust her tongue in and out of the hero, but the more Kim moved her hips up and down, the faster Shego went until she was just licking hungrily at the redhead's inner walls. Several minutes later, Shego felt Kim tighten up around her and scream her name as she came.

Kim fell back against the couch, her body twitching lightly as she felt Shego licking at her slit, cleaning her of her juices. She whimpered softly as she felt Shego give one last lick to her clit before pulling back.

"Pumpkin?" Shego asked softly,

"Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Where did you learn that?"

Shego chuckled and carefully picked the hero up, carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down on her bed. She took off her shirt and lay down next to the recovering redhead.

"You really don't want to know that Princess."

"I'll kill them, huh?"

Shego nodded and pulled Kim into her arms, holding her tightly as they relaxed.

"I love you Shannon."

"I love you too Kim."

They both fell asleep with a content smile.

* * *

Shego growled as she heard her phone go off, where the hell had she put it?

"Mm. Shut it off."

"I wish I could Kimmie. But I have to find it first."

Kim groaned and nuzzled into her pillow. She whimpered when she felt the bed move, and knew that Shego had gotten up to look for the offending, be damned thing. She heard her girlfriend answer and talk into the phone for a minute before a hand gently stroked her cheek.

"Kimmie, come on. Time for work."

"Don't wanna."

"I need to finish the cure. Remember?"

"Fine." Kim grumbled, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Two, slow and uneventful, days later found Shego in her Lab, inspecting the final stage of her cure. After making sure nothing was wrong with it. She hand the small container to Rachel and they headed to one of the empty rooms that had been set up as a surgery room.

Shego took off her shirt and bra, and laid face down on a long metal table. She heard as Rachel got ready, and felt needles carefully being pushed into her skin. A small mask came down to cover her mouth and nose. She was unconscious moments later.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath as she took a scalpel and slowly started to cut open Shego's back, re-opening the six year old scar. It took several hours to do so. She had to be very careful not to cut a blood vein, or tear open a muscle tissue. After that had been done, she slowly poured an even amount of the powder into every inch of the scar, coating the bleeding muscle tissue with the different colored powder. She made sure to use ever single bit of it before slowly stitching the wound shut again.

When everything was done, she gently rolled Shego onto her back and took the mask off to let the older woman sleep without worry.

* * *

Kim paced back and forth in Shego's office. She had been doing so for the past twelve hours as Rachel operated on her girlfriend. Shego had told her what was going to happen, and Kim had raised hell about it. She didn't like the thought of the super-powered woman being cut open when there could have been an easy way to do it.

_"There is no other way Princess. It has to start at the spot where the scar is, and slowly work its way out. Don't worry, alright? Rachel is one of the best doctor's in the world. I'll be back to hold you in my arms before you know it."_

Kim growled as she heard those words ring in her ears for the nth time. She wanted Shego to be holding her now, but she had to wait for the older woman to wake up first. She didn't like that concept. Really, she didn't. She had wanted to be in the room with her lover, but both Shego and Rachel had banned her from being anywhere near the place.

_'Calm down, just relax. Shego wouldn't want to see me like this, it would break her heart.'_

Kim sighed softly and sat down on the edge of the new couch. Rachel had taken the old one and Shego had bought one, not liked it and gave it away, and then bought a new one. Kim had thought it weird, at first, but then laughed at why Shego had done it in the first place.

_'So nice. Wonder why I never saw it before.'_

Kim smirked slightly as she thought back to all the fights they had had before they had become friends. It was almost comical to her now, to see the fake hatred and disgust on the older woman's face. The door opening made her thoughts stop and her head to turn.

Ron stood in the door way, flowers in one hand, and a box of chocolate in the other.

"Hey KP. Will you go out with me?"

Kim sighed and stood up, "No Ron. I'm with Shego now, remember?"

"No you're not. You're just playing hard to get." Ron said, walking into the room and holding out the gifts he had gotten.

Kim looked at them blankly, "I'm not playing hard to get Ron. I'm with Shego, get your head out of your ass, and listen to what I'm saying."

Ron growled, "You're mine."

Kim lifted her leg and kicked Ron in the ribs, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Another kick, this time to his arm. He dared to open his mouth and felt a punch to his cheek, then another to his stomach. One more kick sent him back towards the door.

"Stop this KP; you shouldn't abuse your boyfriend."

"And why, might I ask, are you referring to yourself as hers?"

Both looked up to see Shego leaning against the door frame, bandages wrapped around her whole upper body. She had her arms crossed, and a sneer was plastered to her lips, directed at the blonde buffoon on the floor. After a minute, she stepped over him and went straight to Kim; wrapping the redhead up in her arms and kissing her deeply.

"Let's get one thing straight, Buffoon." Shego stated as she pulled away from Kim's lips. She nuzzled the hero's cheek lightly as she continued, "Kim is _mine_ and _mine_ alone. She chose to be with me, not you. So the next time you come in here and try to talk to her as if she is an object that you own. You will be in the hospital for _decades_. Got it?"

Both women watched as Ron stood up and stared at them, and then walked out of the room slowly, muttering on about having Kim as his one day.

Shego sighed and pulled Kim over to the couch. She lay down and pulled her lover into her arms, snuggling into her back. She kissed the top of Kim's head, and whispered, 'I love you. Night.' before falling asleep. Kim whispered the same thing back and cuddled deeper into Shego's embrace. Shego's arms tightened around her waist as she followed her girlfriend into sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** No, before anyone asks, the story is not yet over. I still have a few more chapters to write, to end the story.

Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


	14. Obstacle

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 14: Obstacle.**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** _**NOTE! PLEASE READ!**_ I will be posting a preview of a new story, as well as a sequel to this one at the very end of this. You'll have to tell me if you like them. Depending on what people say depends on if I write the new story (And don't worry, it is KiGo, it's just my own little thought, and is for the most part AU). The squeal is gonna be written no matter what. But still, just to give you readers an in sight on what it will be about.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The door to Shego's office slammed shut, causing both dozing women on the couch to jolt awake. Betty and Rachel stood at the door, a grave expression on their faces. It was enough to make both Kim and Shego sit up.

"Mortiia is calling you two out."

"Why now?" Shego asked, standing up and stretching.

She walked over, with Rachel, to her computer and they went to work and anything Mortiia related. Kim stood up and watched them at work, wondering what the villain was up to.

It didn't take them long to find out where Mortiia was hiding. Shego and Kim left moments afterwards, on their own bikes to get there. Rachel and Betty stayed at the computer and gave the two women directions on where to go.

* * *

_~"Take one more left, circle around the back of the building, and you're in."~_ Rachel said over the com-link.

Kim and Shego did as told and pulled to a stop.

Shego leaned over the screen on her motorcycle and typed a code in, the bike disappeared, and in its place was a small little cube. She put it in her pocket and proceeded to do the same to Kim's.

"If you need your armor. Press the small blue button. The red one will turn it back into a motorcycle."

"Can all the bikes do that?" Kim asked, doing the same as Shego and putting the cube in her pocket.

Shego shook her head, "That trick, as well as the armor took me well over ten years to perfect. The other bikes have the armor, but it would have taken too long to add that to the list of things it could do."

Kim nodded in understanding and they headed toward the back door of the old run down building. Once inside, they came to be in a big empty room, two door stood opposite from each other, and upon closer looking, they saw that each had one of their names on it.

"Looks like we have to split up."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

Shego chuckled softly, "Neither do I, but it seems to be the only way to do things. Let's humor her for a little bit."

Kim nodded, "Fine. But you better come out of this alive, or I'm tearing her to shreds. I don't care what Betty has to say."

Shego smirked and pulled the hero into her arms, kissing her deeply. She really loved that Kim was protective of her, it was heart warming. Plus, now the redhead knew how she felt every time she was forced to hear the blonde buffoon asked her out.

"Mm... Shego... We have work to... Do..."

"Yeah? Well this is just to show you what you get later. When we're done." Shego stated, kissing Kim one last time and pulling away. She ignored her girlfriends whimper and headed towards the door marked as 'hers'.

Kim watched her go before turning around and heading into her 'own' door. The next room she walked in on was dark, and she had to fumble around on the wall to find the light switch. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she stopped breathing as she looked around.

An obstacle course was set up. It looked like one from the military. A tall stone wall with a rope dangled down from the top of it, wires running through the cracks on the wall it self, giving off a faint electrical charge. There looked to be rope netting behind it, the kind you had to crawl under to get to the other side and the ropes had wires wrapped around each inch, causing sparks to literally dance across the top of it.

Behind that was a set of rings hanging from the ceiling, dangling over a pool filled with some sort of fish, probably piranha's, and with a closer look, you could see electric eels moving around in the water too. The next part looked completely blank, as if nothing was there to harm her.

_'Yes, that makes total sense. Stupid fucking...'_ Kim's mental rant stopped when she heard a clicking sound start.

_"Do you like it, Ms. Possible?"_

"Um. Not really, no."

_"Well, too bad. You will have to run through this obstacle course to get to the door on the other side of the room. If you try and go around it, you will probably kill yourself. . . I'm not really sure though, I don't know how much electricity you can with stand."_

Kim frowned, "So, now we're playing games...? I thought we were going to fight."

_"Oh, we are. If you live through this, of course. Now. You have an hour. Have fun."_

Kim groaned, oh, she was really going to hurt that woman. Did she have an obsession with electricity or something? It seemed damn well likely, and it was starting to piss the hero off.

_'Well, time to get started.'_ She thought, grabbing the rope and slowly heading up the wall.

* * *

Shego had walked into a room that looked much the same as Kim's, thought; everything was covered with wires that were giving off electricity.

_"Hello, Shego. Ready for your daily training?"_

"You know. Even Dr. D had better lines then that." Shego stated, still looking at the room, "Let me guess. I can't go around?"

_"Not unless you want Ms. Possible dead."_

Shego went rigid, "What?"

_"Her room is like yours, but slightly different. If she try's to go around, electricity will continue to shock her."_

The moment the word 'electricity' came over the speaker, Shego twitched violently and was kneeling on the floor; trying to take deep breaths. She stayed like that for a minute, then stood up slowly.

_"Oh, so you're hurt?"_

Shego stayed quiet. She just looked at the wall in front of her.

_"Fine. You have an hour to get through this. Then you can fight me."_

A click was heard and Shego bit her tongue as she started up the wall.

* * *

Kim jumped from the last ring dangling from the ceiling and took one step into the blank area. She barely had time to move back again before a spear went right past where her head would have been.

"So it's not a blank space?" Kim asked out loud for no real reason. She stood there looking at the walls, finally seeing the small holes in them. It looked like the one she had gone through a few months back, so all she would really have to do is rely on her hearing.

With that thought in mind, Kim took a deep breath and made a dash for the other side. She ducked and dodged when needed, but still ended up getting a few cuts and scratches. She leaned against the door and took several deep breaths.

Oh, Shego was so going to kill someone when she saw how Kim looked.

* * *

Shego bit back another scream as she crawled under the rope netting. Her back hurt immensely, but she couldn't stop to take a breather. She had little time left, and needed to get to the other side of the room. But Mortiia had apparently taken a notice on how electricity affects her, and had made it completely impossible not to get electrocuted. That was really starting to tick her off too, she had already dealt with one accident related to the damnable stuff, and she didn't want to go through another one.

A deep sigh and she stopped for a minute, pressing her body down on the floor. The cold tile felt nice, and if she could, she would have flipped over so that it could cool her burning wound a bit.

She started moving again a few seconds later and made it out from under the net. Then she jumped up to grab onto one of the loops and started across that obstacle. It was the easiest of them all so far, and in barely a minute, she was standing at the edge of the room that was void of anything.

"Ok, it was completely pointless to go through all that crap." Shego murmured to herself. She took the statement back a second later though, when she caught a spear and lit it on fire with her powers. Ok, so Mortiia had a few tricks up her sleeve. That didn't stop Shego though. She grabbed every single spear, dart, throwing knife, and sinbon that were thrown at her. She made it to the door and opened it.

To find men in dark green uniforms waiting for her, guns pointed at her head.

"Oh, lovely."

* * *

Mortiia sat in her chair and grinned. There was no really point to most of the stuff she was putting the women through. She just wanted to wear them out before they came to face her. It was the easiest thing she could think of to do to win her victory. She glanced at the computer and watched the screen.

It was split in half to show Kim's progress, as well as Shego's. They were slowly making their way through the men she hired, but she didn't care. Kim seemed to be doing several flips and kicks, actually using her cheerleading skills while Shego was just bashing the men with brute strength; really, it was a wonder how she could do that.

Mortiia continued to watch as they made their way up the spiraled staircase that lead to the final room where she was waiting. It was actually very interesting to watch the two women fight, and when she killed them, she would sit and watch this over again, mostly to see how they did it.

* * *

Shego stood and leaned against the wall, trying to get her breathing under control. She had really just gone all out, not really caring what it would do to her; she just wanted to be done. After a minute, she was ok enough to go through the door next to her.

"Hey." Kim stated, sitting on the floor.

Shego walked over to her, "Hey. So wait. We went in a complete circle?"

Kim shrugged, "I guess so." She motioned towards the door across the room, "She's in there. Want first dibs?"

Shego grinned, "How 'bout I start, and you help me finish."

Kim smirked, "Fine by me."

They walked over and entered the last room. Mortiia stood waiting for them; she watched as Shego stepped forward and Kim leaned back against the wall. She didn't think much of it and went after Shego, throwing a right hook that the super-powered woman dodged easily. She turned and did a high kick that was grabbed before making contact.

"You're gonna have to do so much better." Kim stated as Shego twisted Mortiia's ankle and caused her to spin in the air before falling to the ground.

Shego knelt down and stared at Mortiia, a grin slowly taking up residence on her face. She stayed there as the villain stood up and tried to kick at her head. She moved back just in time, using her hands to keep herself balanced. She leaned forward and stood up. She was really just toying with the woman, she had to admit, it was very fun to do.

Mortiia growled as she threw another punch, it was caught and she felt herself being pulled forward. A fist connected with her cheek, and a knee connected with her stomach; causing her to cough. Shego pulled her again and stepped to the side, making her stumble. But before she could regain her balance, she felt a leg kick her feet out from under her. Her face landed painfully on the floor, and she had to bite her cheek to keep from screaming out in pain.

"You know. I really though she would be more of a challenge." Kim stated, standing back up, "Didn't you say her pores emitted poison?"

"I'm the only one touching her skin, and unless you have a cut, there isn't any real way for it to get into your blood stream to do damage." Shego answered, standing next to her lover.

Mortiia growled and rolled over, hoping to her feet and lunged for the women. The broke apart and she sent a side way kick at Kim. The hero ducked and sent the same kick back, sending Mortiia to the floor again. When she got back up, Shego stood in front of her, fist blazing green as her powers flared. She didn't attack though.

Shego stood, waiting, it didn't take Mortiia long to try and punch her again. She moved to the side and punched at the woman's stomach, sending her stumbling backwards.

Things continued like this for a while, Mortiia would attack, and the two lovers would send their own attacks back at her with ease. They weren't really playing with her. It was like this mostly because they were getting tired. Which, was a little unusual for them, but they blamed it on what Mortiia made them go through to get to her.

Mortiia ran at Kim, intending to hit her, but the hero just lifted her leg and kicked her backwards into Shego's arms. Shego held her back as she tried to fight to get out of it. She watched as Kim came over and punched her in the stomach hard enough that her vision got blurry. Another punch sent her to the floor and she closed her eyes as a painful sleep took her over.

They stood over her for a minute before Shego cuffed Mortiia's hands behind her back. She pulled out her cell and called Betty while Kim went over to the computer and looked through it. She was joined by her lover minutes later and Shego sent anything that was important to her computer at Global Justice.

* * *

"What was your plan?"

Kim and Shego stood in the room next to where Betty was interrogating Mortiia. She had yet to tell them why she did it, and when a question about her reasons was asked she would reply with the same line.

"Things were set in motion. Time for the world to die."

They were really starting to get pissed off with that answer, and Kim had to hold Shego back from storming into the room to beet the crap out of the woman.

Betty sighed and motioned towards the guard. He grabbed Mortiia and took her back to her holding cell as she met up with Kim and Shego in the hallway.

"Do you have an idea of what she means?" Betty asked,

Kim and Shego shook their heads; they were just as confused as Betty was. They stood and talked about it for a few minutes before heading back to Shego's office to go through the files she had gotten off of Mortiia's computer.

* * *

Shego sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She had been looking at her computer screen for the past seven hours, with no luck what so ever. What Mortiia said made no sense at all.

"Shannon stop." Kim stated, walking over, "You need to take a break baby."

"I can't." Shego responded.

Kim sighed and started to massage her girlfriend's shoulders. She heard Shego moan as the kinks were worked out. After a while Kim stopped and pulled the super-powered woman to her feet, dragging her out of her office and taking her back to her house for some rest.

* * *

**A/N:** So, one more chapter left to this story... Thank you for the correction, it was really starting to piss me off. Got less then four hours of sleep.

Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


	15. Relaxing, Or Not

_**New Beginnings- Chapter 15: Relaxing... Or Not.**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Ron bashing, Mo/OC**

**A/N:** So, yeah, no Ron bashing this chapter. This chapter really is just sex. Might add a one-shot for Mo and Rach in their own little story, but not really sure yet. This is the last chapter for this story. I really hoped everyone enjoyed reading it.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Kim shut the door behind Shego and led the woman towards her bedroom. After tucking her in; she headed to Shego's kitchen and made herself some food. She was back with her girlfriend moments later and cuddled close to her sleeping lover under the blanket. It wasn't till a few hours later that they both woke up.

Shego pulled Kim closer and purred softly while nuzzling into the redhead's neck, "Thank you Kimmie."

"Welcome."

Shego trailed kisses along the hero's neck. Her hands moved gently across Kim's back in slow, soft caresses. She heard Kim moan softly at the feelings, and continued. She moved her hands up and under the tank Kim wore, and moved to take it off her girlfriend.

"Shannon." Kim moaned as she rolled on top of her lover and stopped her wandering hands, causing the older woman to whimper, "Oh, stop that. You get your turn later." She said softly, leaning down to kiss Shego gently.

Their tongues came out to play with each other moments later as Kim carefully pulled her lovers shirt up. When she was ready, she pulled back- ignoring Shego's growl, which really sounded like a whimper- and took her loves shirt off completely. Bandages where still wrapped around her body, and after looking at Shego and receiving a nod, she started taking them off slowly.

Shego watched how Kim took her time and made sure not to hurt her. It was rather endearing to watch. But once the bandages were off, Shego couldn't hold back a moan as Kim leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. She ran her hands through her lovers red hair as she felt a tongue lick at one of her nipples.

"Kimmie."

"Mm." Kim took the hardened peak into her mouth and sucked on it softly before switching over to give the other one the same treatment. She trailed her hands down Shego's sides gently, causing the older woman to shiver and let out a deep moan. She couldn't help but grin at how responsive her lover was to her touches. Kim had never had sex with a woman before, so she was relying mostly on instinct to tell her what to do.

Shego closed her eyes, but she couldn't keep them shut for long; she really wanted to watch as Kim touched her. She lifted herself up slightly and leaned back on her forearms. Kim glanced up at her for a minute before she slowly started kissing down Shego's stomach.

Kim kissed at her lovers pant line as she worked the piece of clothing off Shego's legs. She took one patch of skin in her mouth and nibbled at it gently, leaving red marks that slowly faded away as she moved farther down. She pulled down the last article of clothing and tossed it to the side.

"Kimmie."

Kim looked up, "Hm?"

Shego smiled slightly, "You really don't have to do this."

Kim chuckled, "No one else I'd do it with." She murmured before reaching down and giving one slow lick up Shego's slit. Shego fell completely on her back as they both moaned. The next lick was as slow as the first, but it wasn't as tentative as the one before.

Shego had to bite her lip not to scream out, but she still couldn't stop the deep groan that left her lips. She had never expected Kim to do this to her, but now hat the hero had started; she hoped to god nothing caused her to stop.

Kim licked gently at her lover's clit, loving how it caused the older woman to moan and lift her hips slightly. She continued the gentle licks for a few minutes before taking the nub in her mouth and sucking softly on it. She stroked over Shego's thighs and moved her way up to circle around her lovers opening with her fingertips.

Shego threw her head back and moaned Kim's name loudly. She had never felt this turned on, and she was rapidly loosing control of her body. She was close, but she wanted to give Kim more time, the redhead had never done this, and...

"Oh god." Shego mumbled as she moaned even louder. She ran her hands through Kim's hair and gently pulled her closer; trying to tell the hero without words that she was close.

Kim understood her lover and moved down to lick at her opening, her fingers moving up to take over where her mouth had left off. She stuck her tongue inside Shego and licked at her inner walls; causing Shego screamed her name as she came.

Shego panted softly as she came back down from her high. She looked down to see her girlfriend licking the remains of her release and she moaned at the sight.

"Pumpkin."

Kim crawled up and nuzzled into her neck, "Yeah Love?"

Shego pulled the hero into her arms and held her tightly. She didn't say anything and just held her lover. After a while she pulled back slightly and kissed Kim softly on the lips.

"Love you."

Kim grinned, "Love you too. So... Was I ok?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Shego laughed softly and nuzzled her cheek, "Better then ok. That felt amazing."

Kim smiled and they relaxed into the bed, eventually falling asleep again.

* * *

Kim came awake again to the feeling of fingers stroking her cheek. She mumbled something and turned on her side, opening her eyes. Shego was resting on an elbow, her chin propped up on her hand and she was leaning over Kim slightly. Kim couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend.

"Morning."

"Morning." Shego responded, leaning down and giving Kim a soft peck, "Hungry?"

"Mm..."

Shego chuckled and got up. She had been awake for a few hours now, and had gotten dressed and made food. She watched as Kim sat up and got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her body. They walked out to the kitchen where two plates of food sat waiting for them by the fridge. Shego helped Kim up on the counter, and they stayed there and ate, chatting about random things.

When they were done, Shego cleaned the plates and stood in front of the redhead. They kissed softly for several long moments, and when they pulled back to catch their breath, Shego loosened the sheet and pulled it away from her lovers body, making it pool around Kim's waist. She trailed light kisses all over the hero's body; every inch of skin she could reach was kissed.

Kim watched her girlfriend quietly; she smiled when Shego started tracing her fingers over her skin, caressing her body softly. It was a nice sight, and it was very well turning her on. Her body had been working to exhaustion the night before, but she still wanted more. She gripped Shego's shoulders and their eyes locked as the super-powered woman took a hardening nipple into her mouth.

Shego watched as the look in Kim's eyes changed. They were glazed over and she could tell the hero was trying not to throw her head back and moan. She smirked at the thought of Kim holding back and nipped gently at the hero's nipple. The reaction was immediate as Kim's head fell back and a deep moan tore itself out of her throat.

Kim gripped the edge of the counter tightly, moaning louder as Shego switched to her other nipple to give it the same treatment. She felt as her girlfriend moved the sheet away from her hips and stroked her thighs lightly. She spread her legs a little bit and moaned her approval as Shego stroked through her slit, collecting some of her wetness and spreading it around.

Shego stood up and pulled Kim into a deep kiss as she slipped two fingers into the redhead. She smiled as Kim moaned loudly into her mouth. Shego moved her in and out of her lover slowly, keeping a steady pace as she made love to her girlfriend. The pace picked up slightly as Shego pulled Kim closer to herself. She knew that the hero would need the contact, and the younger woman didn't disappoint as she felt Kim wrap her arms around her neck.

Kim was lost, that was all she could think of to explain what she was feeling. She couldn't keep up the kiss she was sharing with Shego and pulled back to rest her head on the older woman's shoulder, moaning her name loudly. Her hips bucked without her knowing, and soon she felt herself teetering on the edge. She only needed one more thing to fall over, and Shego was happy to grant her wish.

Shego nuzzled into Kim's neck and nibbled her way up to her ear, "I love you baby." She whispered, her thumb gazing the redhead's clit as she bit down gently on Kim's earlobe. It was all the hero needed to scream as she came hard, coating Shego's hand in her release.

When her breathing was under control again, Kim opened her eyes and looked at Shego.

Only to close her eyes and moan at the sight that greeted her.

Shego grinned as she licked at her fingers before picking her love up and carrying her back to her room. They cuddled on the bed together before another round of sleep consumed them.

* * *

"Where haven't we had sex?" Shego asked softly, stroking the back of Kim's shoulder softly.

The hero shrugged and nuzzled closer to the older woman.

"Lets see. The bed, the couch, the counter, the table."

"The computer desk, the shower, the recliner." Shego continued,

"Mm... I think your office is the only place left."

Shego twitched, "I'd rather not. That's where Rach and Monique did it."

Kim shivered, "Well, that explains why Rachel took the old couch."

Shego nodded and pulled Kim closer. They stayed like that for a while till Shego's phone rang. She groaned loudly and rolled over to grab it off the nightstand.

"Hello?" She asked, answering the call.

_"We need you to come to work. Bring Ms. Possible with you."_ Betty said before hanging up again.

Shego growled, "Work."

Kim nodded and they got ready, taking separate showers so that they wouldn't be late, because really, heaven forbid they weren't there in less than an hour.

They arrived and headed to Shego's office. When they opened the door, they were greeted with the sight of two strange women standing in the middle of the room, facing Rachel who sat at Shego's desk. At the sound of the door opening they all looked at the new comers.

The taller of the two women had short black hair that was spiked in the back and deep blood red eyes. She wore plain old faded jeans with a tank top that had a picture of a dragon on it. She wore combat boots and had three piercing in the right ear and four in the left. A Celtic tattoo rested on the right side of her neck, near the base where it met shoulder.

The other one had long blue hair that went down to her lower back and looked completely natural, her eyes were the same color of her hair. She wore the same type of clothing, though the jeans were black instead of blue, and the tank top was straight black instead of silver. Both of her ears were pierced twice, and she wore a necklace with metal wings dangling from it.

"Congratulations. You just screwed yourselves over." The taller of the two said, causing everyone to scream the same word,

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so, anyone hate me now? I just have to know.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	16. Preview 1

_**New Beginnings Sequel- Preview.**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Major Ron Bashing!, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** So, tell me what you think so I know if I should write this! Please and Thank You!

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy this little preview! ^^

* * *

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"Oh Hell the Fuck No!" Shego stated loudly.

"Shannon!" Kim glared at her lover.

"Fuuuck!" Rachel stated, just as loudly as her friend.

"Rachel!" Monique said, thumping Rachel on the back of the head.

* * *

"I'm going to have you back KP, even if I have to kill us both." Ron stated; an evil grin plastered to his face.

"I'm not going to leave Shannon." Kim stated soundly, standing over Shego's motionless body.

"Oh, yes you are." Ron said, running at his one time best friend.

* * *

Shego stood staring at the tomb stone, tears streaming down her face. She turned around and walked down the street, heading home.

The thunder and lightening lit up the sky and a name made its self know.

_"Kimberly Ann Possible. Loving Daughter, sister, and Life Partner."

* * *

_

"Damn you!" Shego yelled; slaming the woman against the wall, "She's fucking Dead! All thanks to you!"

"She had to die, I cannot change fate."

"Yeah? Well, good fucking luck. I'm done helping you." Shego growled, letting her go and leaving the room.

"She'll come back soon."

* * *

"Shar?"

"What?" Shego barked, not stopping as she broke one of her bikes to pieces.

"She wouldn't want you to be doing this."

"She made me take the damn cure. Then turned right around and died not two months later." Shego stated, looking up at her long time friend; tears streaming down her cheeks again.

Rachel could do nothing more then pull her friends into her arms and hold her tightly.

* * *

She stood staring at the other woman; she had to be seeing things. She just had to be. She had watched her die right in front of her eyes.

"Shannon. Love? What's wrong?"

"You... You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh, silly baby. I'll always fight to keep you. I don't plan to leave you, and if so, not for very long." Kim said, taking Shego into her arms and kissing her deeply.

"You're stuck with me, deal with it."

* * *

"I'm sorry about all the pain we put you through. But what happened was supposed to happen whether we were here or not."

"Yeah, I get it." Shego said softly, holding Kim close. She hadn't let the redhead out of her sight since she had gotten her lover back.

"We will be seeing you again, some time in the future. Just to let you know."

They all nodded and watched as the two women disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's not very long, but I wanted to give you a bit of every part of the story, in of course, you want to see me write it. This is the idea that came to mind half way through _New Beginnings_ and I wanted to see if anyone would like to see a sequel to the first KiGo story.

Please let me know if you would want to read this story.

Also in need of an idea for a name.

Thanks! ^^


	17. Preview 2

_**New Story- Preview**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**A/N:** An idea that came to mind. Need to know if I should write it. This is _part_ of chapter one, or maybe just chapter one. Not sure yet.

I NEED A NAME FOR THIS!

* * *

You know, the one question I am constantly asked is _Why?_ I always give the answer; _Because I like it._ But, then it's at times like this, that _I_ wonder why I do what I do.

I'm sorry. Let me back up a bit and tell you who I am and what I do.

My name is Kim Possible, I have red hair that as a very light orange tint to it, olive green eyes. I'm not tall, yet not short; though, now that I think about it, I guess 5'7" isn't really all that short. Oh well. I have a friend named Ron Stoppable who travels the world with me, though he is slowly starting to back out of it all to be with his girlfriend Yori. My other friend, Monique, is starting to take Ron's place with going with me. She's studying fashion and will be done in a few weeks. Once done, she says she's going to travel with me to help me, but we both know it's so she can see all the different fashions in the world.

I am known world wide as a hero. Though it's not my main job; it doesn't pay the bills or put food in my stomach. I'm an Archeologist full time, and at this moment in time, I am stuck in a pyramid in Egypt. Ron had been his clumsy self and caused the roof to cave in...

"Of Fuck! Damnit Ron!" I yelled as I dodged another beam intent on landing on my head. Ron yelped out a 'sorry' and we continued to duck and dodge. I had been holding something of significant value- well actually two things, but one I planned on keeping as a keepsake- when the thin vase rolled out of my hands and as I tried to grab it, a beam fell down.

It was going to land on me, I knew it. So I closed my eyes, breathed in deep, and hoped to what ever higher being was out there, that I survived this. I waited several minutes, but nothing happened, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that everything was frozen.

"Who are you?" A soft voice called out.

I turned to look around, but saw nothing, "Where are you?" I countered.

"Behind you."

I turned to look, and my breath caught. A tall woman with black hair, very pale green complexion, and emerald eyes stared at me. She was at least 5'10" in height, and she looked toned and fit to the point that there was no way in hell she would be described as anything but _hot_. She had no shoes on, wore pale tan pants that hung loosely off her hips, and a sleeveless robe like shirt that showed off her stomach, that was showing a hint of a six pack, and her bound chest.

"I ask again. Who are you?" She asked.

"Kim Possible. Who are you?"

"Shego."

I couldn't help but frown at her answer, "Shego? That's it? That sounds kind of boring."

"Yeah, well. Bite me. I don't know who you are, so I'm not going to give my real name."

"Fine. Then tell me how you did that. Please." I asked.

"What's the world like today?"

"Normal. What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed, "There isn't any people with powers of any sort? It'll help me explain better."

"There's a few, but not many." I answered, still thoroughly confused.

"I'm immortal. I can do nearly anything I want."

I looked at her as if she had grown two heads. It should have made me laugh, there was no such thing as immortals; they were only legend. But, as I looked around, I guess that things like this don't just happen everyday. So I would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright. Prove it."

She looked at me blankly before waving her hand. A beam far off in the room fell down as it was released from its hold. I think my jaw unhinged itself as I watched.

"Now. Tell me why you're holding my necklace."

"I found it, and decided to keep it for myself."

Shego frowned at me, "Why keep something that isn't yours?"

"A memento. To remember the time I spent here. Where did you come from? I didn't see you walk in."

"I'm trapped in that necklace. Hence the reason it's mine."

I looked at her, then down at the necklace in my hand. I had gotten over the 'stealing of dead people's things' years ago, but if this was hers, then I had no right to have it.

"Here then." I said, holding it out to her.

She shook her head at me, "It would be pointless to try and give it to me. I can't hold it. Besides, the moment you let that thing go, the world goes back into motion and you'll get hurt."

"So you can only use magic when someone is holding it?"

"In a sense, yes. Though, it wasn't really called 'magic' in the past."

"How old are you?"

"I stopped aging at the age of 21. I've been immortal for well over a few thousand years now."

I nodded, though I was still slightly confused by it all. I had more questions, but I really needed to get Ron out of this or Yori would probably kill me.

"Shego-"

In a flash Ron and I were standing outside the pyramid with the things we had gotten. The necklace glowed for a second before going back to normal. But as Ron fired of question after question while we headed home, I couldn't help but think that my life might not be so 'normal' anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short, and I do plan on adding more, IF the story is liked. But I just wanted to give a preview of what I'm working on next.


End file.
